Misunderstood
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: My first fic, so go easy, ne? Hijikata had always wanted to tell Gintoki how he felt, but he was too shy. Gintoki misunderstood, and Hijikata gets depressed. What happens when he gets kidnapped and almost killed? Gin comes of course. All goes well then, but then the tables are turned? Gintoki gets captured instead? Ginhiji lemon
1. The Problem

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gintama. If I did, Gintoki will be chasing after Hijikata :p

Hijikata winced as he shifted under the futon. His ass was pretty sore from last night's activities with a certain albino, yet he has to get up and do his duty. Sighing, he tried to get up, only to find Gintoki's arm pinning him down.

"Oi. Leggo." Hijikata mumbled sleepily, trying but failing miserably to get the sleeping man to release his grip on the Mayora. In fact, instead of getting him to let go, Gintoki snuggled and tightened his grip even more.

Hijikata groaned and just relaxed into Gintoki's arms, clearly giving up. Then, Gintoki shifted, burying his face into the crook of Hijikata's neck, whispering quietly, "Why can't you just stay in bed, its early." Hijikata shivered at Gintoki's breath on his neck and replied, "I have duty today."

Gintoki rolled over, finally letting go of the Shinsengumi officer. Hijikata then got up, and started to dress but he stopped and turned to Gintoki, who was still lying on his futon. "Oi, Yorozuya, you need to go soon." Gintoki exhaled loudly through his nose. "Ok, ok, I get it. Just let me lie down for a while."

It had always been like this. To protect the pride of the Demon Vice-Commander, their relationship had to stay a secret from the rest of the Shinsengumi. That involves Hijikata getting back early from late night rendezvous and Gintoki leaving the Shinsengumi headquarters early. No public display of affection allowed, whether it's in a closed store or in the headquarters. Gintoki never complained… Ok, so he does complain, about how it's too early to leave and all that, but so far, he hasn't ever questioned about why they had to hide so much. He understood the pride of someone as proud as Hijikata. He had reputation to uphold.

"Ah shit I'm exhausted."

Hijikata got a cigarette out and lit up. Taking a long puff, he said, "I hurt more then you're exhausted. Get your ass off my futon and plonk it back on your own."

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Gintoki got up and dressed himself. Before leaving, he pulled Hijikata, who managed to wear his pants and dress shirt while Gintoki was wearing his black pants and shirt and yukata, into a small kiss. Hijikata blushed and shrank away from Gintoki when he let him go. "H-hurry up and go!"

Gintoki smiled. "Hai, hai~" _I really love times like this. _He thought.

Gintoki sneaked out of the headquarters and walked back to his rented-but-not-really-rented (since he rarely pays rent) home, thinking about some things. _Every time we do that, it's always me saying "I love you" but Oogushi-kun hasn't replied me. He can't be playing me, right? Maybe he's just shy, yeah! _

He reached home and slid the door open, quietly took off his shoes and padded into his room and laid out the futon. There, he managed to snooze for a bit before Shinpachi came and shouted at him to wake up.

Hijikata was walking down the street, looking out for any suspicious monks with long hair and claims that he is Katsura, and not Zura. He kept his eyes moving from left to right, scanning the crowd. His eyes just so happened to land on a particular platinum blue hair, curled at the edges, walking across the street. He just walks by Gintoki, not saying hi, or any gestures of knowledge. _We're in public _Hijikata's conscience says, but deep down, he feels the guilt of having to ignore him.

He just tries to push it away and continue his duty. _It's my day off tomorrow. I can wind down and relax then, but not now._

Gintoki looked up from the crowds, and manages to spot slightly green, black spiky hair. He wants to say hi, but he knows the rules that Hijikata had played out when they entered the relationship. He forces his eyes to rip away from his walking lover and turns so that his back is facing Hijikata walking past. He just so happened to glance at Hijikata, noticing his somewhat worried face. _Wonder what's wrong… _he wondered, but people jostling and pushing made him snap out of thought and moved to a less crowded space.

Hijikata walked on, not knowing that his worry was showing on his face. He was thinking and wasn't paying attention, thinking about the relationship he had with Gintoki, whether it was fair to have such harsh rules to a rather passionate man because of his own selfishness, and the fact that he hasn't said "I love you" to him at all, made him pass by a monk with long hair, exclaiming to Kagura who was out buying some seaweed that he was Katsura and not Zura without noticing.

Gintoki turned away from the cakes that a shop had on sale, and wanted to check on Kagura, only to see her shouting at Katsura, and vice versa. He also saw Hijikata, being so deep in thought about the worry that he was probably thinking about (or he wouldn't be showing it on his face, wouldn't he?) that he completely walked by Katsura that was out in the open and rather vulnerable to attacks, now that his concentration was focused on the point that his surname is not Zura. Gintoki sighed. _Something is definitely wrong. I should check on him later. Right now, he should be fine because Okita-kun is trailing behind him waiting to kill—oh holy shit. Today's such a troublesome day. _

Sougo had been silently trailing behind Hijikata, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Ignoring Katsura completely (Hijikata was on the top for the list for most-wanted-dead) and bazooka in hand, stalked behind Hijikata. He did, though, notice how spaced out his vice-commander has become, bypassing Katsura _completely _isn't what Hijikata would do. However, as he was stalking him from behind, he couldn't see what expression Hijikata had. When the crowd finally cleared and there was little people on the streets, Sougo positioned the bazooka and was prepared to fire.

He was about to press the trigger. _YES! Finally, Hijikata-san, your reign ends here. I don't know why you're so spaced out today, but that will be the cause of your death, MUAHAHAHAHAHHA. _His plan would have succeeded, if not for a certain hand on the barrel of the bazooka. Sougo looked up to see Gintoki. "Danna? What are you doing?"

"Okita-kun, what are _you _doing?"

"Clearing this world of insanely huge cockroaches."

Gintoki sighed in exasperation and pushed the bazooka down so that it wasn't aiming at Hijikata anymore. "You should go back before he sees you, you know."

"But he won't. He's so spaced out today. Do you know why, danna?"

Gintoki shook his head. "Either way, just go back first. I think he needs some time to himself."

"I thought you didn't know what's troubling him?" Sougo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't! I just have this feeling that he should be left alone for a moment. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

Sougo frowned, but he nodded and started to head back. Gintoki however, went and took Sougo's place of stalking Hijikata. He followed Hijikata the whole day, making sure he was safe. That's the kind of man Gintoki is anyways, always there to protect the people he loves (when he doesn't feel lazy after all, but little Hijikata is special)

He stopped following him when he returned to the headquarters and went home. "Gin-san! Where were you the whole day? You completely left Kagura alone, but thankfully Katsura-san was there with her!" Shinpachi started as soon as he saw Gintoki. However, Gintoki just ignored it and went into his room and laid on the tatami mat, thinking about what Hijikata was thinking this morning to afternoon.

Evening came, and Shinpachi went back home, bring Kagura with him because Kagura wanted to go. Gintoki sighed. _A nice night without a noisy brat at home. I hope my favourite officer is free. _But before he could call Hijikata if he was free, someone knocked on his door.

Gintoki slid his door open, wondering who the hell would want to see him late in the night and was pleased. There he was, his favourite officer in his black yukata and scarf (it was a chilly night), slightly blushing but still looking rather spaced out.

"Oogushi-kun, what a wonderful time to drop by~" he greeted cheerfully.

Hijikata fidgeted, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Then he suddenly pressed his body against Gintoki's, wrapping his arms around Gintoki's waist. Gintoki was startled, and moved a few steps back, but he managed to snap out of it and wrap his arms around the shivering smaller body. "Come on, let's get inside, it's cold out here." And Gintoki carried him bridal style into his room and laid out the futon, making sure that Hijikata was snuggled in and warm.

"So what's with the sudden sign of affection?" Gintoki asked when Hijikata wasn't shivering anymore, wrapping his arms around Hijikata, acting as a backrest for the man in his laps.

"I… I have just been really…" Hijikata trailed off. Gintoki snuggled closer. "I don't think you want to talk anymore, so tell me with your body, hm?" he whispered in Hijikata's ear, enjoying the reactions that came out of it. He nibbled his ear first, since he was already there, and slowly made his way down his neck, licking and sucking at the delicious, warmer then ever skin. Hijikata gave out a soft moan but it was cut short because his mouth was covered with Gintoki's. Gintoki slowly nibbled on Hijikata's lower lip and licked it, seducing Hijikata to open up.

Once opened, his tongue plunged into the warm cavern, dancing and sucking on Hijikata's tongue. "Mmph," Hijikata gave out a muffled moan as his tongue and mouth was being abused by his lover's own mouth and tongue. What seems like could last forever finally ended. Hijikata broke apart, panting for breath that he needed so much, saliva dripping down from his chin, eyelids heavy with lust and a soft blush covering his cheeks. Gintoki drank down that image hungrily, wanting to take him more then ever, but then, he realized something.

_If I don't ask now, I'll never ask._

Gintoki breathed out through his nose loudly and leaned down so his forehead was pressing on Hijikata's shoulder. His body had changed position during the intense kissing for more comfort. "Toushi." Gintoki said quietly, but in a rather firm voice.

"What?" Hijikata replied, quite nervously, because Gintoki wasn't one to pause in the middle of things like these.

"Do you love me?"

Hijikata froze, his heartbeat went faster, and he started to feel oh so cold.

_What do I do? What do I say?_

"It has always been me confessing, you know that. But, I really want to hear your confession, Toushi."

_Shit, shit shit. Don't call me Toushi. Don't talk to me like that. I love you, I want to tell you, but my body won't move._

"Toushi?" Gintoki sat back up and looked at Hijikata's face. His hair had shadowed over his eyes, and then he turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"So all this time, you've been playing with my feelings?"

Hijikata snapped his head back to look at Gintoki with pure horror.

"No! That's not what I—"  
>"Then say it. Say you love me."<p>

Hijikata looked down.

"I can't…"

When he looked back up, his heart started breaking. He loved Gintoki, but he isn't ready to say it yet, even though they made love many times. He just wasn't ready yet, he is a rather shy man, and the expression Gintoki had on his face wasn't helping either. It was full of pain and sorrow; things that he never wanted to see on his loved one's face.

A tear trickled down Hijikata's chin. "G-gin—"

"Don't. Don't say anything. Don't talk to me again. Ever."

Hijikata couldn't take it anymore. His heart had been broken cleanly in two. He quickly got up and ran out of the house, his tears streaming behind him, in his mind, he was cursing and swearing a colourful rainbow at himself. When he finally reached headquarters, he just laid down his futon and buried his face in his pillow, which was slowly soaking up with tears.

Morning came painfully quick. Hijikata felt as if he didn't sleep at all. He spent the whole night quietly crying to himself, and that can wear a man out.

He heard a knock, but didn't move. Sougo slid the door open. "Hijikata-san. It's time to get up. Breakfast will be served soon."

Hijikata didn't move. He refused to. He didn't want to do anything. The only thing that was ever so important to him has left, and now he feels like shit.

Sougo closed the doors again, but opened them again 15 minutes later. "Hijikata-san, you're really going to be late for breakfast."

"What's wrong, Sougo?" Hijikata heard Kondo ask.

"Kondo-san, Hijikata isn't waking up."

"What?" and shortly after, Kondo stepped into his room and sat down beside his futon. "Toushi. Wake up. You're not someone who sleeps in, even though it's his day off."

But all Kondo could see was a mess of hair, so messy that it managed to cover Hijikata's eyes. Kondo stood up. "Maybe we should leave him. It is his day off after all. It's meant for him to rest." And with that, they left.

However, the whole day was strange. Not once did Hijikata get up from his futon, or out of his room. Not once had he ordered or gotten up to get some food. He was inside his room the whole day, lying motionless on his futon. Kondo thought that its' because Hijikata was very tired. "If he still doesn't move tomorrow and the day after, it means that something is wrong." He told Sougo.

The next day came, but he didn't get up for breakfast either. He didn't go out for duty. He didn't eat a single thing. The next day after this was the same. Kondo is really worried now.

"Sougo, what do you think happened? Do you know anything that could affect Toushi so severely that he isn't even eating?"

Sougo thought for a while. "Well, at least he's being smart and is drinking the water I got Yamazaki to lay out. Maybe danna knows something. I'll go ask." Kondo nodded and said that he should, so Sougo headed out.

Sougo reached out a hand and knocked on the paper door. "Danna!" He called out, and Shinpachi opened the door. "Gin-san! Okita-kun is here! He wants to see you!"

"Bring him in." A voice from inside shouted back, and Sougo went in. Gintoki was sitting at his desk, head propped on his right hand, staring off into space. "Do you think you can leave us alone?" he said to Shinpachi. Shinpachi nodded and went out. Kagura was out with Sadaharu, so Shinpachi went to go find her.

"Danna. Did you know? Hijikata-san has been acting really weirdly these few days." Sougo said.

Gintoki raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. He hasn't left his room, he hasn't eaten and he hasn't spoken. Do you know anything on why he would be like this?"

"How would I know what goes on with your vice-commander. It could be a tantrum for all I care."

"Hijikata-san doesn't throw tantrums, danna. You and I both know that."

"Yeah, I do. But the thing is that I have no idea why Hijikata-kun is acting like that. Does that satisfy your question?"

Sougo sighed and nodded, then started to head out to ask other people.

Gintoki felt like crap. He saw Hijikata's face then when he asked if he was playing with his feelings. It was pure horror. _Does that mean that he actually wasn't playing with my feelings? _Gintoki shook his head. _No no no, I can't judge too early. I should wait a few days. The behaviour that Sougo told me can actually be pretty dangerous. If he doesn't start eating soon, it's going to be pretty bad._

Two more days went by, and Kondo finally got Hijikata to go on a patrol. Hijikata went reluctantly, his stomach growling, and his body weak. He was on afternoon shift, so no one can jump him without being seen.

Hijikata was walking like he was one of the living dead. He had grown so pale, he had eye bags under his eyes and his pace was slow and sluggish. Then, someone suddenly pushed him into a car and drove off. He struggled of course, but 5 days without food and only water took a serious toll on his strength.

_Shit. I knew I should have never let Kondo speak me into going into a patrol. Now I'm being kidnapped with no one to help me, not even myself. _Hijikata thought miserably.

There were 3 men inside the car, one driving and at both sides of Hijikata. "Hello there, Demon Vice-Commander. Such a wonderful day, isn't it? I thought that you would have put up more of a struggle but here you are, sitting here like a lamb." One said. Hijikata tried to struggle. He had his arms bounded and he got gagged when they got him in the car.

"Oh don't worry, Hijikata-san. Your suffering will soon be over."

They soon stopped, and they carried Hijikata out of the car and into an empty warehouse. Hijikata had passed out inside the car from hunger. So they carried his unconscious body and laid it on the ground.

"Gather around, friends! The slaying of the Demon Vice-Commander has come!"

People started shuffling towards the center, and a man with a mask walked to the front of Hijikata. "What a shame. Such a capable man. Sadly he has to die from obstructing our business."

"Oh no, I think you're the one who has to die, not him."

Everyone looked behind to see Gintoki at the door of the warehouse. "Who are you?" The driver had said. "Me?" Gintoki said, his face had a serious expression, "Why, I'm your friendly neighbourhood Sugarman, here to save the poor damsel in distress on the floor there."

"Sugarman? What the hell? That's a retar—" He couldn't say anything else, because Gintoki had given him hard swing at his head with his bokuto that had enough power to smash his skull. Thankfully, that dude had a thick skull. He passed out. Everyone was stunned. Then they all started to charge at Gintoki, but they were quickly dealt with, because the Shinsengumi arrived.

They caught everyone, including the masked man.

"Thank you, Yorozuya, for saving Toushi." Kondo thanked.

Gintoki waved his hand at him. "I just happened to see him pushed into a car, that's all. Now, I see your hands are all full, so if you don't mind, I'll take care of Hijikata-kun."

Kondo agreed, and they drove all the prisoners away. Gintoki walked up to Hijikata and took a look at him.

_He's in a mess. Pale from not going out; thin from not eating, what the hell was I thinking, waiting a few more days?_

He carefully picked Hijikata up and drove him home, where Gintoki nursed him back to health.

Hijikata woke up head groggy and heavy. He couldn't remember what happened after the car. _Must have passed out._

"Ah. Your awake." He heard someone say, someone whom he longed to see and hear and touch. "G-gin..to…ki" He croaked. He hasn't used his voice in a few days. Gintoki hushed him. He carefully helped Hijikata sit up and lean against his shoulder. "Don't talk, just have some porridge first."

Hijikata could feel his cheeks getting wet. "Why are you crying? I'm here, so you don't have to cry. Just eat something first." Gintoki wiped the tear away with his finger and offered Hijikata a spoonful of porridge. Hijikata nodded and slowly opened his mouth to eat the porridge. He ate slowly, and Gintoki fed him slowly. They finally finished the bowl of porridge and they were just relaxing now.

Gintoki moved his arms so he was hugging Hijikata from behind. Hijikata could feel a tear on his shoulder. "Gintoki?" Hijikata said, with much better ease now, as he had something wet down his throat earlier. Gintoki just held him tighter, burying his face into Hijikata's neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I broke your heart because of a misunderstanding, a very important and big misunderstanding. I caused you pain and almost got you killed. If you died, I probably would have wanted to join you. Oh Toushi, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, everyone has misunderstandings. It's partially my fault too anyways. I couldn't tell you because I wasn't ready yet, so when you forced me to say it, I broke down and gave you that misunderstanding."

"So you forgive me?"

"Only if you kiss me first." Hijikata slightly blushed at that.

Gintoki sat there in shock. It was rare that Hijikata verbally said that he wanted something sexual, very rare. "A-are you gonna just sit there? Because I can change my mind."

Gintoki grinned and gave Hijikata his wanted kiss, savoring it like fine wine. When they broke apart, Gintoki didn't stop there. He captured Hijikata's lips again and shifted them so that Hijikata was on his back on the floor, with Gintoki straddling him.

Gintoki finally pulled away and started undressing him. Once undressed to his boxers, Gintoki started nibbling Hijikata's neck, sucking and biting, marking his neck with hickeys. Hijikata was enjoying the attention paid to his neck, but then it suddenly disappeared. He looked down, only to gasp as the attention had lowered to his now hardened nipples, a mouth sucking one and a hand pinching the other. He moaned as his hands moved to hold Gintoki's shoulder, but it was cut short because 3 fingers were stuffed into his mouth. Hijikata could feel his arousal hardening, _and all he did was play with my nipples and my tongue. I really miss his touch, don't I? _Hijikata had thought. Just then, Gintoki said something.

"Suck." He commanded, and Hijikata obeyed. His tongue went in between the digits, coating it with slick saliva. Then, Gintoki moved the fingers out of his mouth and down to pull Hijikata's boxers off. Hijikata gasped as his hard member was free from its prison and met with cold air. Gintoki pressed a finger onto his entrance, slightly pushing in, earning a moan from the man beneath him.

He decided to stop teasing and pushed the finger in. Hijikata's moan grew a little louder. He had been waiting for this for 5 days, so yes he was starved of sex. While his finger was inside Hijikata, Gintoki had moved so that he was licking his sides, enjoying the wriggling that Hijikata made because his waist was a ticklish spot.

Gintoki soon added another finger in and Hijikata's grip on his shoulder tightened, and he let out a moan. Gintoki started scissoring his fingers to make Hijikata's entrance bigger to accommodate his, well, rather large member. Hijikata meanwhile, was enjoying the pleasure he was feeling, and jerked when Gintoki brushed his prostate, moaning. Gintoki smirked against his skin and kept thrusting his fingers into that one spot. Then, when he feels that Hijikata wasn't feeling enough pleasure, Gintoki added in the last finger, stretching his lover's hole even more. He also noticed Hijikata's moans were louder and more lust-filled then the previous one and was glad on the inside.

_At least he's enjoying it. He needs it._

When Gintoki felt that he was ready, he stretched over to his wardrobe near him and got out a bottle lube, and poured some on his hand. He quickly coated his ignored arousal, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning at the feeling.

"Why didn't you use that to lube your fingers instead of using my saliva?" Hijikata said in between a few pants, and Gintoki chuckled. "I was lazy to take it out."

"You—" Hijikata couldn't continue his protest, because then, Gintoki had thrust into him and fully sheathed himself.

"Aah _haaaah!_" Hijikata moaned. Gintoki bit his lip at the warmth that was surrounding his manhood.

"Nnh, Oogushi-kun, you're really tight."

"Wh-who the—hnngh hell is-ss Oo—Oogushi?" Hijikata tried to say rather crossly, but the pleasure overrode it. "A-and of cours—se I'm tight. No—oh sex in 5 days would make anyone ti—ight."

Gintoki bent down and licked Hijikata's earlobe. "So you weren't playing with yourself?"

"Aah! D-don't do that! And o—of course I didn't"

Gintoki continued to lick his neck while he moved even faster. He was deprived of his Oogushi-kun for 5 days. It was time for him to binge.

Gintoki was enjoying Hijikata's moans very much. And because he wanted to hear more, his hand moved down to grasp Hijikata's rejected arousal, earning a half gasp, half moan. He started pumping his hand in tune with his thrusting and Hijikata's eyes, which were previously closed but opened when they were talking but then it closed again, was wide open and filled with lust and his face oh, so flushed.

Soon, Hijikata said, "Haah, G-gin, I can't… anymore…" and Gintoki obviously knew that he wanted to release, so he increased his speed. After a few more thrusts and loud moans, Hijikata gripped Gintoki's shoulders harder then ever and came in Gintoki's hand. A second later, Gintoki came into Hijikata, and rested himself on his knees and fore arms, panting with his head hanging low.

Gintoki chuckled after a while. "I've been wanting to do that for 5 days."

Hijikata looked at his crimson red eyes and just blushed. Gintoki crashed onto the floor with a 'fump', and turned to his side so he could snuggle with his beloved.

"We should get on the futon. We had it there and we didn't even use it."

"Because you went ahead and pushed me onto the floor instead of the futon that I was actually sitting on."

"Because you tempted me! And so I ignored everything else!"

"Hmph. Anyways, can we get back onto the futon?"

Gintoki smiled and carried the tired man and laid him down. Then he got into the futon himself, snaking an arm around Hijikata's waist and pulling him towards him. They stayed like that until the morning.

When morning came, Hijikata thought about leaving when he was somewhat awake, but decided to just ignore it because he was tired. He didn't want to follow the rules that he set up anymore. It was fine like this.

Shinpachi entered the living room with Kagura because Gintoki told him to bring her home with him. When he saw that no one was in the living room, he went towards Gintoki's room.

"Gin-san. It's almost afternoo—erk!"

Shinpachi got quite a shock, seeing a tuft of white, slightly curly hair and short, spiky black hair under the futon cover. He quickly closed the door.

"Uh, Kagura-chan. Gin-san isn't home, so can you go walk Sadaharu first?"

Kagura gave him a quizzical look but still went to walk Sadaharu. Then, when she was gone, Shinpachi opened the door again.

"Gin-san! You have to be careful when you bring a woman home! Kagura-chan almost saw! And… Oh my god. GIN-SAN YOU GOT LAID! YOU ACTUALLY GOT LAID."

Shinpachi dodged a pillow. "SHUDDUP. CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE?" A man that sounded like Gintoki shouted from under the futon cover.

"YOU SHUT UP TOO, YOU PERMED BASTARD. MY ASS HURTS AND I'M STILL TIRED AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU." A man that strangely sounded like Hijikata shouted from under the futon covers too.

_Huh? What?_ Shinpachi was confused…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU SEDUCED ME FIRST!"

"BUT IT WAS YOU WHO MADE ME ACHE SO MUCH, YOU BIG DICK. AARGH. I DON'T CARE. JUST SHUT UP."

"Ho? Was that a compliment? Thank you, Oogushi-kun."

"T-that… That wasn't… Urgh, uh—wait. W-where do you think you're touching? OI!"

"What, I can't touch the man I was allowed to touch last night?"

"HIJIKATA-SAAAN?" Shinpachi's eyeballs almost fell out of his sockets. Not only did Gintoki get laid, he had sex with a man? Shinpachi definitely could not believe that Gintoki was gay.

"… Holy shit." Gintoki said after a while.

"Your fault. What, did you actually forget that he was there?" Hijikata mumbled.

"How is it my fault? And… well, yes I forgot but that's not the point."

"You started shouting first. That's how. Now hands off."

"I don't think so."

"Hands off or I castrate you."

Gintoki pulled the covers off, but thankfully to Shinpachi, the cover still covered what was unnecessary to be seen.

"With what, your teeth? You wanna fight asshole?"

"I wish I could if my ass wasn't aching like shit. And hell no, why would I want to bite it off when I can just cut it off." A pissed off Hijikata said.

Shinpachi closed the door and quietly walked out of the apartment.

Gintoki and Hijikata stared at the door as it closed and listened to the soft footsteps.

"OI OOGUSHI-KUN. You just scared my employee away!"

"Why is it my fault? Isn't you that he was surprised at?"

"No, he was surprised at both of us!"

"So it's our fault! Now help me up so I can get cleaned."

Gintoki frowned. "No round 2?"

Hijikata looked petrified. "IF YOU WANTED ANOTHER ROUND YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT LAST NIGHT AND NOT WHEN MY ASS IS ALREADY ACHING!"

Gintoki chuckled at the reply. It seems like his Toushi was back on track.

* * *

><p>So how'd I do? Is it good? I think its awkward . well, this is my first fic... Urm... R &amp; R please? I want to know how I did .<p>

Hmm, I can make a sequel of this if I want... I guess... I wanted to make a short one, humour probably. Because the Shinsengumi found out like how Shinpachi did. So, want a sequel? Please tell me .


	2. The Problem kind of Patched Up

The sequel to Misunderstood~ (kind of :p)  
>It's a remake of episode 166, the handcuff episode (as I dub it), GinHiji style ^^<br>Hope you enjoy it :)  
>This chapter has a few swearing words and a green, sour lime |D<p>

* * *

><p>It was late morning. Hijikata had his tired eyes glued to the binoculars. He was in an alley full of rubbish and he was tired. He didn't sleep last night because he couldn't. The target is one of the Jouishishi; he could suddenly leave the house that he was spying on in the middle of the night.<p>

The Shinsengumi was cursing in his mind. 3 days in the rubbish-filled alley. 2 nights without sleep. He was as grumpy as Scrooge on Christmas day.

Detecting no movement, his hand moved to the walkie-talkie in his jacket pocket. "Oi Sougo. Any movement from your side?"

"Roger." Sougo simply said.

"What roger? Reply me properly." Hijikata was starting to get annoyed. And Sougo had only said one word.

"All seems fine here, Hijikata-san, its safe and peaceful, roger. Oh, uncle, give me more beef…" Sougo said, with a slurp at the end.

"Oi. You're out eating ramen aren't you? You're ditching your work aren't you? You're just going to let me suffer here alone in this dirt hole aren't you?"

"What are you talking about Hijikata-san? I'm just taking a break. Aren't you hungry? Roger."

"Now isn't the time to be taking a break you retard. Get your ass back here."

"Oh, add an egg too, roger."

"There's no need for you to report that, you bastard." Hijikata was at his wits end.

"More soup too, roger."

"SOUGO. I'M GOING TO BAZOOKA YOUR ASS OFF TO RENHO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND GET HERE."

"Oi, oi, it's too early in the morning to be shouting so loud…" a voice mumbled. Hijikata turned around.

_Oh holy mother of fuck. It just has to be this day._

"You know, you probably don't own the dumpster, so can you get off?" Gintoki mumbled. "Some people have to throw their trash inside."

"Ok, ok, I'm getting off, sheesh." Hijikata got off the dumpster he was sitting on.

"No one would care if you were hobo-ing out here but…"

"I wasn't hobo-ing you dick."

"You know? People actually have to throw their things in the morning. It would help if you would hobo somewhere else in the morning."

"I SAID I WASN'T HOBO-ING YOU PRICK." Hijikata shouted. _The ass just has to be here, on this day, at this time, AND STILL FUCKING ASLEEP._

Well, ever since they had their relationship problem sorted out, all has been well. Hijikata managed to get back on track. However, being a couple is still somewhat on a low level. Gintoki still annoys Hijikata when work is involved. Gintoki just has that sort of attitude that Hijikata finds really annoying at certain times. Not like that hinders any activities at night though.

"Could you not raise your voice? Its still early, people are trying to sleep…" Gintoki still mumbled sleepily. "And if you're going to spy on people's houses like that, do it more conspicuously…"

"I'm not spying…" Hijikata said, holding in his anger to pound the albino's head into the ground.

"You're not? Then what are you doing with the binoculars?" Gintoki pointed to the binoculars in Hijikata's hand.

"Work. Now get lost and let me do my job."

"Your job is to spy on people? First you steal from us in broad daylight and now you have the urge to know what every body is doing every day?" Gintoki said, his voice getting clearer because he was waking up.

"No, I couldn't care less what every body is doing everyday, but I DO have the urge to stuff that permed head of yours into the dumpster."

"Now, its not my fault I have a perm, Oogushi-kun. I really want it straighten out but I don't have the money for it…" Gintoki stroked his hair strands affectionately, fully awake.

_Great. The only thing I need from him now is for him to wake up._

Hijikata rolled his eyes.

"Oogushi-kun! Rolling your eyes at people is rude!" Gintoki reprimanded.

Hijikata snapped.

So did handcuffs.

Gintoki raised his left hand, a handcuff sitting snugly on his wrist.

"What's this Hijikata-kun?"

"A handcuff." Hijikata said, lighting a cigarette.

Gintoki looked at Hijikata before saying, "Kinky. If you just wanted it you could have just said so…"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm arresting you."

"If so, why isn't my other hand handcuffed?" Gintoki started shaking his left hand, making the cuffs jingle. Hijikata's right hand was still holding the other cuff.

"Cut it out." Hijikata said, whacking him with his left hand. Gintoki stopped.

Hijikata grew pale. His newly lighted cigarette fell to the floor.

_Today. It just has to be today. First Sougo has to go eat ramen during duty. Then this bumbling idiot comes here half awake. AND NOW I'M HANDCUFFED TO THE DICKWAD._

"What's with you calling me all sorts of names for –beep-?"

"What?" Hijikata asked, frowning in confusion.

"I said, what's with you calling me all sorts of names for –beep-."

"…"

"Huh? –beep-. –beeeeeeeeeeeep- -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- -BEEP- **-beep-** beeeeeep-" Gintoki was censored as he tried saying something in different ways.

"SHUT IT WITH YOUR BEEPING." Hijikata shouted. His left hand reached into his jacket pocket.

"Oi Sougo. Since you're not doing anything, bring this idiot down to the station for obstructing a police officer's work and for insulting a police officer."

"Now now Oogushi-kun, you don't have to do that."

"I probably do."

"You probably don't. Anyways, we have a more important issue. I can't seem to say –beep-."

"What?"

"I said I can't say –beep-. I have to say –beep-! It's part of my body!"

"Whatever, you dick. Just shut up."

"How come you can say it?"

"I don't know. Sougo, oi, you there?" Hijikata said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?"

"I told you to come here and bring this idiot down to the station for obstructing my work."

"Kay, roger. Oh, uncle, give me another bowl, roger."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPORT THAT. AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME HERE NOW." Hijikata screamed into the walkie-talkie.

"Coming right up, roger." Hijikata heard the ramen uncle say.

"HEY UNCLE. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! FORCE HIM TO COME HERE NOW!"

"Well Oogushi-kun, meanwhile, let's just sit here and let my hands roam over your—" Gintoki couldn't continue because Hijikata punched him in the face.

"Hijikata-san. What are you doing?" Sougo's head peeked into the alley.

"Sougo. Bring him down to the station for me."

Sougo ignored him and bent down in front of Gintoki on the floor holding his nose.

"Danna, what are you doing?"

"Recovering from having my nose punched in." Gintoki replied.

"Hijikata-san, you shouldn't do that to a civilian." Sougo looked up at Hijikata.

"Whatever. Just get him down to the station for me… wait, huh?" Hijikata's left hand was groping around his left outer jacket pocket.

"Where's the key?"

"Hey, you shouldn't lose the key at a time like this you know?" Gintoki said while picking his nose.

"Never mind that, Sougo give me your keys." Hijikata said, his left hand in front of him.

Only to receive a handcuff to the wrist.

So did Gintoki's remaining hand.

They stared at their hands, each chained to the other's hand, Gintoki's right hand to Hijikata's left, Hijikata's right hand to Gintoki's left.

"OI SOUGO! WHAT'S THIS?" Hijikata shouted at Sougo.

"It's a handcuff, Hijikata-san."

"We know that, Okita-kun. Why is it on our wrist?" Gintoki asked.

"SCREW THAT, JUST GIVE ME THE KEYS SOUGO." Hijikata shouted.

Sougo didn't reply, he just put a bottle of mayonnaise into Hijikata's pocket.

"SOOUUUGOOO! WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME MAYONNAISE? GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Hijikata screamed at him.

"Well, you always seem to want your mayonnaise, you mayora." Sougo replied, walking out of the alley.

"NOT NOW! SOUGO!" Hijikata shouted as Sougo got into the police car waiting outside the alley and drove off.

A few moments later, the target left the house.

"Damn." He cursed.

Hijikata moved forward but Gintoki turned and moved in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Hijikata asked, annoyed.

"To the police station so I can redeem my freedom and justice."

"No no no, we're following him. We've been tracking him down for a month and I can't let it all go to waste."

"Then why didn't you just arrest him?"

"I was going to follow him to the meeting he's going to have soon so we can just catch the whole lot. Now come with me."

"What are you talking about? Set me free first then you can go stalk him."

"I'M NOT STALKING HIM."

_Cheh. That means I have to somehow get him to join the investigation._

Hijikata mumbled something. Gintoki moved closer. "What was that, Oogushi-kun?"

"Can you… help me with… the investigation…" Hijikata mumbled blushing slightly.

"What are you doing Hijikata-san? If you want to ask him for something like that, you have to get on your knees." Sougo's voice was heard from the walkie-talkie.

"I don't want to." Hijikata stubbornly replied.

"On your knees? Hijikata-kun, what are you thinking of doing while working?" Gintoki smirked.

"Shut up! Get your head out of the gutter!" Hijikata spluttered, his face getting redder.

Gintoki chuckled. "Blushing makes you look so adorable, Hijikata-kun~"

Hijikata couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hands quickly, at the same time, send Gintoki flying up, before bringing them down again and smashing the poor man chained to him into the floor.

"THERE, I'M ON MY KNEES."

"GAHH!" Gintoki cried out as he was once again in the air.

"WILL YOU HELP ME WITH THE INVESTIGATION?" Hijikata shouted, smashing Gintoki into the concrete floor several times.

"OK OK, I'LL DO IT, JUST STOP DAMN IT!"

Hijikata stopped. They slowly walked out of the alley and started to follow the walking target into a market street that wasn't too crowded at the moment.

"Of all things, I have to be chained to you." Hijikata mumbled.

"Would you rather be chained to a bed?" Gintoki smirked. Hijikata just stomped on his foot.

Gintoki yelped in pain.

"I rather not be chained and STOP STARING AT US! ITS NOT LIKE WE WANTED TO BE CHAINED TOGETHER!" Hijikata screamed at the crowd, whose eyes were staring at them.

Everyone quickly looked away.

The target went into a diner. Hijikata and Gintoki paused outside.

"Right. Act natural and go in." Hijikata advised.

A few seconds later, he and Gintoki were waltzing (literally) into the diner, two hands intertwined in front of them.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS NATURAL?" Hijikata hissed at Gintoki, who had a rose in his mouth. "And where did you get that rose?"

"I always had it, you just didn't see it." Gintoki replied.

"Do you have a black hole somewhere on your body or what?" Hijikata mumbled. "What?" Gintoki asked.

"Nothing. And why am I in the women's position?" Hijikata looked at the hand on his waist.

"Because you're the woman in our relationship." Gintoki tightened his grip on his waist.

Hijikata's vein popped. "I am not a woman." He gripped Gintoki's hand that was on his waist.

"I never said you were. I rather have my Oogushi-kun then some other woman."

Hijikata blushed slightly.

"Although I really want to know, Danna. Where _did _you get the rose?" Sougo's voice was heard from Hijikata's jacket pocket.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, TO BE SEEING ALL THIS?" Hijikata looked up and shouted to the air.

They finally got to a booth and sat down. Hijikata ordered a coffee and Gintoki ordered a chocolate parfait.

Gintoki was about to eat when his right hand got pulled because Hijikata was trying to squirt mayonnaise into his coffee with his left hand.

Gintoki retorted by yanking his hand and that caused the mayonnaise to squirt onto the table.

"Oi, you just ruined my aim with the mayo."

"Right. Oogushi-kun, what are you doing?"

"Putting mayonnaise in my coffee."

"Yeah, about that. Why are you putting mayonnaise in your coffee?"

Hijikata looked at Gintoki for a moment before squirting some on his parfait.

"OOGUSHI-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Making your parfait taste nicer."

"NO, YOU'RE TURNING IT INTO DOG FOOD!"

"APOLOGISE TO THE MAYO! MAYONNAISE IS A CONDIMENT THAT MAKES ALL TASTE GOOD."

"ONLY TO YOUR TWISTED TASTE BUDS."

Hijikata pulled his hands and Gintoki's body lurched forward, smashing his face into his parfait. Meanwhile, Hijikata took a sip of his tea.

Just then Sougo spoke.

"Oh Hijikata-san? I forgot to tell you something. The mayonnaise that I gave you had some aphrodisiac in it."

Hijikata paled. He could feel himself get aroused without him (or Gintoki for that matter) doing anything.

"Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun" Gintoki said slowly, his head lifting up from the parfait, crimson eyes looked at navy blue eyes.

"Uh oh." Hijikata said. He could see Gintoki's eyes full of lust with pupils blown.

Hijikata pointed behind him. "Uhm, Toilet?" He said, unsure.

Gintoki smirked and they got up.

Once inside the men's toilet, they checked all stalls to see if anyone was inside taking a dump (A/N: because men pee in the urinals… which aren't in the stalls…).

Gintoki used a bobby pin that he found in his pocket to lock the door.

Hijikata glared at him. "Why do you have a bobby pin?"

"Jealous, Hijikata-kun?"

"No, I'm just… curious…"

"Really now?" _Hijikata is such a tsundere, _Gintoki thought, smiling mentally.

Hijikata didn't reply, just pouted and blushed.

Gintoki growled and pulled him towards the nearest stall.

_He's just so cute, blushing like that. It makes me want to just jump him right there._

He locked the door and grabbed Hijikata's collar and brought their faces together in a lip lock.

Gintoki's tongue slid over Hijikata's lip, hinting to him what he wants. Hijikata moaned. The aphrodisiac heightened their body's sensitivity. Hijikata willingly opened up, his member rock hard, wanting to be relieved.

Gintoki felt Hijikata's lips open up, and his tongue immediately went in, rubbing Hijikata's own tongue, forcing lovely moans from the black-haired man.

Hijikata was so occupied in the kiss that he didn't realize that he was being pushed back to sit on the toilet bowl, thankfully enough, with the cover down (and that it wasn't a squat toilet. Phew, right?).

Once seated, Gintoki immediately went to pull off the cravat tie (A/N: you know, that thingy around his neck) and started zipping down Hijikata's vest and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Gintoki pulled away from the kiss and started sucking on the sweet, sweet skin on Hijikata's neck. Hijikata gripped Gintoki's wrists as he started to pinch his nipples, gritting his teeth to prevent moaning too loudly.

Gintoki's tongue dragged from Hijikata's collarbone down to one of his nipples, sucking, licking and biting the nub, while one hand was slowly drawing circles on Hijikata's tummy.

Hijikata couldn't help but squirm under Gintoki's touch, his tongue abusing one of his nipples and his hand tickling him.

Soon, his hands were on his belt buckle, trying to unbuckle it. Finally able to do so, fingers unbuttoned and unzipped, somewhat freeing Hijikata's aching hard-on.

Hijikata moaned as the albino's hands started rubbing him through his boxers. He started writhing, silently begging for more.

Gintoki finally unlatched himself to the overly abused nipple and looked at Hijikata's face, which was blushing and mouth currently spilling out small moans.

"You know Toushi, that blush really makes you look so adorable~"

"Shut up, you bastard" Hijikata said as his was face getting redder from the compliment.

Gintoki just chuckled and slid his hand into the black boxers and freed Hijikata's member from its confines.

Hijikata hissed at the sudden cold feeling. Gintoki was about to remove his pants totally when Hijikata stopped him.

"No sex."

"What?"

"I said, no sex."

"… My ears must be playing a prank on me…"

"Its not your ears. No. Sex."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"We're in the toilet alone, the door is locked, we're horny, and we can't have sex just because you say so?"

"If we did, I wouldn't be able to chase after the target."

"You always have work on your mind." Gintoki pouted.

"You always have sex on yours, you wild animal."

Gintoki grinned. He leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Why don't I just show you how wild I am?"

Hijikata shuddered. He really wish he would, but…

"No."

Gintoki sighed in disappointment. Then, he unzipped his pants and brought his hard manhood out of his boxers.

"We should at least jerk off."

"We have to, you moron. We got fed aphrodisiac."

And with that, Gintoki grabbed his and Hijikata's members and started pumping his hand up and down.

Hijikata gasped at the sudden movement and surge of pleasure, a familiar feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

"Unngh, G-gintoki," Hijikata moaned.

Gintoki leaned forward and started licking and sucking the vice-commander's neck, kissing his jaw at the same time.

Then, his other hand started to move towards Hijikata's back and started to stroke. Gintoki knew that one of Hijikata's sensitive spots was his back and rubbed his rough hands over the smooth skin.

Hijikata moaned at the simultaneous feeling of most of his sensitive spots being touched, rubbed, and sucked.

"Nnnh, Gintoki, I… I'm going to…" Hijikata didn't finish what he was going to say, but instead, he acted it out.

Hijikata threw his head back and cried out as he came, seeing white as pleasure shook his body, come spraying out and staining their clothes. Gintoki looked down and, due to the erotic sight of Hijikata, came a second later, further staining their clothes.

Gintoki leaned forward to rest on Hijikata, both of them panting, glad that the aphrodisiac wore off quickly.

They stayed there for a few minutes, listening to their breathing as they came down from their high, only to be interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"Hijikata-san? Danna? You alright in there?" Sougo's voice droned out.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD." They both yelled at the walkie-talkie.

They cleaned themselves up and fixed their clothes before Gintoki unlocked the door with the bobby pin.

"I still didn't get to hear where you got that." Hijikata glared at Gintoki again.

Gintoki sighed and ruffled his hair. "I had to dress up as a tranny for a job. Had to wear that."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow. "You dressed up as a tranny?"

"I didn't do anything! Just… danced on stage…"

Hijikata stifled his laughter, but to no avail.

"Hey!"

Hijikata stopped laughing and smiled at Gintoki. "You should really get a proper job."

"Yeah. Maybe I should join the Shinsengumi," Gintoki said, smirking at Hijikata, "Then maybe we could have sex every night."

Hijikata's eyes widened. "Don't you dare. I will do all it takes to stop that."

Gintoki just chuckled and they exited the toilet, just to see Hijikata's target entering a car outside.

"Shit. Let's go!" Hijikata said and immediately ran out of the diner.

As the car drove off, Hijikata whipped out his Shinsengumi badge, shoved it into a teenager's face, and borrowed (stole) his scooter.

They drove the scooter in a really amusing way. Hijikata was sitting on the seat with Gintoki straddling his hips, legs locking at the side of his waists.

"We're in the wrong position!" Gintoki yelled.

"Huh?"

"I said we're in the wrong position! Oh, and there's a truck behind us. Go left."

Hijikata swerved left, into the path of another truck.

"We are?"

"Yes! It's the opposite! I should be where you are and you should be where I am! And I said left, not right!"

"I did go left! And I think we should just leave it!"

"I obviously meant my left! Not yours! And I think we shouldn't leave it. Plus, I own a scooter."

"Whatever. We can't stop now anyways, we're on a highway."

In the end, Hijikata refused to stop the scooter so they could change their position and they stopped in front of the warehouse.

"Sougo. Oi, Sougo. We found the meeting place. Send back up. Oi, Sougo, you sadistic weasel." Hijikata spat into the walkie-talkie, earning no response from said sadistic weasel.

"Never mind that, let's just go." Hijikata said, starting to move towards the warehouse.

Gintoki was unsure and hesitated, making Hijikata pull him along.

"Oogushi-kun? Are you gonna just barge in there?"

"Yup."

"ARE YOU INSANE? WE'RE ONLY TWO PEOPLE AND INSIDE THAT WAREHOUSE MAY HAVE FIFTEEN TIMES THE NUMBER OF US PLUS WE'RE CHAINED TOGETHER. ITS SUICIDE."

Hijikata glared at him. "I'm not called the Demon Vice-Commander for nothing, you prick."

"Damn, you called me a –beep- again. How many times are you going to keep calling me a –beep-?"

"Much more when I find out what the hell 'beep' means."

"-Beep- means –beep-. It sucks not being able to say –beep- you know…"

"Whatever. Let's go, you dildo."

"Now you're calling me fake –beeps-? Seriously Hijikata-kun, mind your language, you asshole."

"Mind your own and I mind mine, you douche. Let's go." Hijikata said, pulling him towards the building.

"There should be a safer way then just barging in right?" Gintoki said, nervous.

Hijikata looked at the building and eyed the air vent.

They somehow managed to get into the air vent, pushing themselves sideways. It was a long and frustrating journey, typically because it was long.

The reached a vent where it was over the meeting place. Gintoki shifted to place his body at one side of the square opening and Hijikata shifted to the opposite side.

Because of the handcuffs, they set their hands beside the other sides of the square vent opening, peering down, nearly bumping their heads together, spied on the Jouishishi.

But of course, Sougo just has to give away their perfect hiding spot.

"Hijikata-san. Did you call? What about the target? Hijikata-san?" Sougo suddenly said loudly via walkie-talkie, making Hijikata drop it onto the vent's grail.

"Who's there?" Someone shouted, and before the two spies knew it, a square was cut from the metal vent and they were falling.

"WOOOAAAAAH." They both shouted as Gintoki and Hijikata tumbled to the ground. Gintoki twisted to let Hijikata fall on him (after all, he can't let his precious uke to get hurt, yeah?) but Hijikata was flailing so much that Gintoki landed on Hijikata instead.

"Looks like we got some pests around." A man said.

"Look at those cuffs. Really friendly guys huh?" Another said, chuckling.

"I'm not handcuffed because I want to, bastards! I'm not much of a masochist, you know!" Hijikata hissed.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow. "You just admitted that you were an 'M', Oogushi-kun."

"I… Uh… Sh-shut up, you sadist!" Hijikata blushed.

"Now, Oogushi-kun, what makes you think I'm a sadist?" Gintoki said, pouting.

"EVERYTHING." Hijikata shouted.

"Why don't you two continue your little lovers quarrel in heaven?" A man said, raising his sword above his head.

Gintoki and Hijikata quickly stood up as another man started coming at them with a sword.

With perfect synchronization, each lifted a left leg and kicked the two men charging at them in the face, hitting them at exactly the same time.

They found a good use for the handcuffs soon. The cuffs were pretty good stuff; they broke swords that came their way and used them as shields for the swords, before punching a few men in the face.

Gintoki jumped and stomped on a poor man's face, lifting himself and locking his calves onto a low-hanging pipe. He swung his arms and Hijikata was kicking everyone nearby hard because of the swinging momentum.

The two fought like dancers, literally. Hands intertwined, they punched any man daring to come close to them in the face, breaking a few dozen noses. Their footwork was matching each other's perfectly. They would make a good ice skating pair.

"What the hell are they! Everyone, attack all at once!" A man shouted, and immediately, everyone charged into attack the chained couple.

Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's wrist and whirled around, propelling people into the walls of the warehouse with equivalent power of a sledgehammer… or at least, a normal hammer.

The last man standing got his sword broken, and he turned to flee, only to get knocked out by an empty mayonnaise bottle to the head, bouncing off his crown comically.

"Shit, what a crazy combo." A man was heard. So the man dubbed as 'Last Standing' was actually 'Second Last Standing'. Well, actually he's now called 'Thirty-Third Knocked-Out'.

Hijikata and Gintoki turned as a bright light filtered in through the now open garage door, with a man on a Harley. He started to drive towards them, screaming, "YOU WILL DIE NOW."

Hijikata and Gintoki started running towards the bike as well, shouting back in response, " HELL NO."

They held hands and spread out as far as they can and ran directly at the bike, completely being missed by the bike but snagging the driver with their arms, then they stopped as the bike exploded due to hitting the garage door behind them.

Typical Power Rangers scene.

A shadow was seen through the smoke, walking towards them.

"Hijikata-san. Danna. You okay?" Sougo said as he walked through the smoke, only to be greeted by Gintoki and Hijikata on a pile of unconscious bodies.

How they managed to get them in a pile and climb up, ask the mangaka. I didn't create Gintama.

"You're late." Gintoki said simply.

"And you get to clean up." Hijikata added behind his lover's sentence.

The rest of the Shinsengumi arrived and cuffed the terrorists, some of them cursing the Shinsengumi with empty threats of revenge. Sougo whipped out a key and unlocked Gintoki's and Hijikata's handcuffs.

They both sighed as they rubbed their wrists.

"Know that you will be getting more then just cleaning up." Hijikata said.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys still did a pretty good job though." Sougo replied, "So do I still need to bring Danna down to the station? Interfering with a police officer's work and insulting a police officer right?"

"Wait, you're still holding me to that? And since when did I insult you?" Gintoki pouted.

"You called me a hobo, a thief, and a pervert," Hijikata glared, than sighed. "It's okay. Just ignore it."

Gintoki grinned. "Thanks. But I only insulted you by calling you a hobo and a thief."

"Huh? You also called me a per—"

"You're my pervert, Hijikata-kun~" Gintoki chuckled, slapping Hijikata's ass.

"YOU!" Hijikata blushed and tried to strangle the sugar addict, but he just kept on missing as Gintoki smoothly dodged the waiting hands.

Hijikata gave up and just marched away, Sougo and Gintoki looking at the vice-commander's uniformed back getting further away from them.

"By the way, can I have those handcuffs?" Gintoki asked Sougo.

"What for, Danna?" Sougo asked.

"You know, to tie Hijikata-kun to the be—" Gintoki said but got interrupted by a bottle of mayonnaise to the face.

"Ow! What was that for, Oogushi-kun," Gintoki said, rubbing his forehead, "If you didn't like bondage, just say s—" he got interrupted once again by a mayonnaise bottle shaped lighter to the face. Again.

"Ow! Oogushi-kun! This is physical abuse!" Gintoki whined as he rubbed his cheek.

"It is not!" Hijikata shouted back, blushing furiously. "And who the hell is Oogushi-kun?"

"Oh I know, maybe its not that you don't like bondage, but you're shy to admit that you really liked it!" Gintoki managed to finish saying his sentence without getting hit by a mayonnaise-related object.

Although he did get hit by the walkie-talkie right after he finished the sentence, Hijikata's face redder than before.

"Shut up!" Hijikata shouted at the albino.

Gintoki chuckled. "My little tsundere."

Hijikata's face got impossibly redder and threw everything that he could lay his hands on at Gintoki, even Yamazaki.

Sougo just stood there, enjoying the sight of a blushing Hijikata.

_Perfect blackmail material._ Sougo thought._ I even have the recording of what they did in the toilet. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH. SOON, HIJIKATA'S HEAD WILL ROLL AND I WILL TAKE HIS PLACE AS VICE-COMMANDER._

Sougo turned to Gintoki as said man was still dodging a number of items thrown at him.

"You know Danna, I really envy your ability to get under Hijikata-san's skin."

"Oh please. I can do better. I can get under his clothes and inside his—" Gintoki didn't get to continue as Madao was thrown at him. The two jobless men collided and they collapsed to the floor.

Sougo just sighed and quickly vanished into the car, not wishing to be hit by that swordfish that was thrown to exactly where he used to be standing.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it! :)<p>

i certainly had fun writing it XD

I might just write more :)


	3. The Starting of Another Problem

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gintama or any of the characters in this thing. My imagination isn't that big enough to come up with lots of funny and retarded things.

Not much action here, but still something right? I'm like, cracking my brains on this .

And am I the only author who hates reading angst but all I can write IS angst? I mean, my plot for this is pretty angsty. Kind of. Is there somethin' wrong with me? O.o

* * *

><p>Gintoki shuffled around on the futon, trying his best to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, one of his nostrils were blocked, and he was really getting uncomfortable and fed up. He sat up, waiting for a while as the blockage went away, starting to feel more comfortable.<p>

"Well at least I woke up before Shinpachi came." Gintoki mumbled. He scratched a really itchy itch on his head and stood up to go to the toilet. He relieved his bladder and brushed his teeth, all the time with one hand scratching his head. Gintoki frowned. _Did a mosquito decide to have supper on my head when I was sleeping? Maybe its because I haven't bathed in a few days… _Gintoki thought, and decided to take a bath.

He walked back to his room and took his clothes, then returned to the bathroom. He got the hot water running and hopped into the shower after stripping. He wet his hair and scrubbed his hair with lots of shampoo. His head itch was gone after he washed the shampoo away, but then a new itch came. It was slightly above his butt. Gintoki grabbed some body soap and started to scrub everywhere, the spot with the itch even harder. Soon, he was covered neck to toe in lather.

_Am I breaking out in rashes? Allergic reactions? All I ate yesterday was my Gintoki Special, some bread, and strawberry milk. Maybe my room is too dirty. Or the whole house. But Shinpachi just cleaned out the house. Including my room, _Gintoki thought while washing the soapy foam away. He toweled himself dry and stepped out of the shower. He walked past the mirror and sink to get to the clothes on the toilet seat.

And walked back to stand in front of the mirror.

Staring right back at him was himself; his red eyes, his platinum-blue hair, pale skin, muscles and all. But there were a pair of ears on his head, a pair of thin, triangular ears that seem like cat ears and matched the color of his hair. Gintoki pried his eyes off the mirror and went to put his clothes on. _Must be my imagination. I woke up too early. I shouldn't have scratched. I knew should have thrown that stupid stalker ninja into the river with more then one brick attached, _Gintoki started thinking about what he had done wrong, but when he tried to wear the first piece of clothing, his favourite strawberry-printed boxers, he realized another thing.

His hand grabbed the thing that prevented him from wearing his boxers and twisted his body around so he could see his back. The tip of a long platinum-blue tail was twitching in surprise. Gintoki stared at it for a good 5 seconds before he decided that he should wear his clothes and go check on Kagura.

Wearing his pants lower then usual (not like anyone can tell since his yukata covers it), he opened the storeroom door and saw a curled up Kagura snuggled in a blanket, who was also scratching her head. Gintoki immediately yanked her hands away, shouting, "DON'T SCRATCH!"

Kagura woke up to a shout and jumped. She heard someone groan and saw Gintoki holding her wrists. "Gin-chan, what happened? Why're you holding my hands?" Gintoki let go of her hands and simply said, "You shouldn't have scratched."

"Huh? Why?" Kagura cocked her head, "Gin-chan, you have ears."

"So do you." Gintoki pointed to her head.

The pink-haired girl raised her hands to feel her head. Unlike Gintoki's hair that curled up, her hair was all smoothed down, so she could feel the ears immediately. Gintoki handed her a hand mirror, which he mysteriously had in his hand. Kagura held it to her face and she saw two pink cat ears. She flexed them experimentally. Then, her hand whipped back to furiously scratch her butt.

"NOOOO! DON'T SCRATCH!" Gintoki said, grabbing her arm and pulling it away. "But it's itchy Gin-chan!" Kagura whined, her pink tail swishing back and forth. Gintoki pointed to the tail. "Kagura." He said simply.

"Huh?" Kagura replied, the tip of her tail twitching. Then she realized the extra appendage. She whipped her head back and stared at the tail that just appeared a moment before. Suddenly, the door to the living room was slid open forcefully, creating really loud 'bang' sound, also making the two inside jump.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted. "Gin-san, Gin-san!"

"What?" Gintoki shouted back.

"Everyone in Kabuki Cho has grown cat ears and tails!" Shinpachi said his own brown tail swished uncontrollably. Gintoki sighed and walked towards the television set and switching it on, hopeful that the news would have anything to say about this. Kagura climbed out of the storeroom and joined Shinpachi in moving towards the sofa.

The TV flickered on and Ketsuno Ana appeared. Her brown ears straight on her head, she reported, "_An unknown gas leakage has transformed all people of Kabuki Cho into humans with cat ears and tails overnight. The Amanto, however, are not affected by this. Scientists who were developing this gas are investigating the side effects. The leakage has been contained, and all that leaves unsolved is that whether this is temporary or permanent, and if it is the latter, if this can be cured."_

As soon as she finished the last sentence, Gintoki switched of the TV. "I guess we're stuck with this until it disappears or come up with a cure." Gintoki stated.

Shinpachi sighed. "At least its not much of a bother."

"Hey, where's Sadaharu?" Kagura asked.

Gintoki and Shinpachi raised their heads and looked around. The huge white dog was nowhere to be found. "Did he break out?" Shinpachi frowned.

A knock on the door was heard. Gintoki moved to go answer it. He slid open the main door and he found his favourite police officer holding a leash that had Sadaharu on the other end. Hijikata has his black ears pointed straight up, his long black tail swishing behind him.

Ginoki smiled. "Nice to see you so early in the morning, Oogushi-kun."

"For you maybe," Hijikata replied, blowing out smoke, "For me, its like one of my most hated things."

"Aw, you still mad about the other day with the handcuffs?" Gintoki teased.

Hijikata just glared at him and pushed the leash towards Gintoki. "Your dog." He said simply.

Gintoki leaned out of the doorway to see Sadaharu. "Why, yes it is." Gintoki said, standing straight again, smiling, but not taking the leash.

Hijikata glared at him for a few seconds, and after those few seconds of not taking the leash, he said, "TAKE IT."

"Take what?" Gintoki said innocently, ignoring the fact that a leash was in front of him. "TAKE THE GOD DAMN LEASH!" Hijikata yelled.

"Why, Oogushi-kun, I didn't know you liked to be leashed…" Gintoki smirked. Hijikata's face grew red. "Will you stop putting things in such a way that makes me a masochist?" Gintoki raised an eyebrow. "But you are one."

Hijikata's face grew even redder and shouted "_I AM NOT!_"

Gintoki chuckled. Teasing his little Toushi has always been fun, being the tsundere he is.

Kagura's head popped out from beside Gintoki. "What's taking so long, Gin-chan? And what's with the shouting? And where's—SADAHARUUU!" Kagura yelled after seeing the big ball of white fur drooling on the floor sleepily.

"Tch. It's even too early for the damn dog." Hijikata said, handing the leash over to Kagura. How'd you know he's ours anyways?" Gintoki enquired.

Hijikata gave him a really tired expression. "I saw him in your house the other day." Gintoki blinked. "What other day?"

Hijikata fidgeted. "You know… The day we… Uh…"

"Which day?" Gintoki simply said.

Hijikata blushed a furious crimson and just yelled, "ONE OF THOSE DAYS!"

Kagura brought Sadaharu back into the house. Gintoki stepped out of the doorway so that Sadaharu could fit through the doorway and closed the door after them. Hijikata turned to leave, but Gintoki caught his arm.

"Why the rush?" Gintoki smiled. "Why not just stay here and talk?" Gintoki's tail tip started twitching again. Hijikata's tail tip however, hooked. "How will I know this won't turn into sex?"

"You don't." Gintoki smirked.

"In that case, I think I'll be on my way, thank you very much." Hijikata shook his hand until Gintoki let go, but before he could go far, Gintoki wrapped his arms around the leaving policeman's waist from behind.

He grinned and whispered into the policeman's ears, "So you mean I can't have a chat with the man in my arms?" Gintoki emphasized his point by squeezing Hijikata. "I have work…" Hijikata mumbled. "Not all of us are unemployed and spending the rest of their lives being horny you know."

"Then you should take more days off and quench my thirst for wanting you…" Gintoki replied. Hijikata shuddered. He could feel the albino's breath tickling his neck. He pushed Gintoki's arms off with a grunt and just repeated, "I have work." Hijikata turned to walk down the staircase and into the car on the streets parked in front of Otose's bar.

Hijikata looked back up to the balcony to see a smiling Gintoki. Said man waved as he drived away, and all Hijikata could do was slightly blush. The policeman sighed and headed back to the station, but before that, he wanted to get a snack to nibble on. He pulled up at a convenient store and went in. He looked at the bread shelf. _Nothing here. Okay, so I'm not in the mood for bread. What else can I eat? _Hijikata thought while scanning the shelves in the store. His eyes stopped at the can section, and his legs walked towards it. After scanning a bit, his hands reached for a can of tuna.

Hijikata stared at the can for a moment, before deciding that he would keep it and looked around for anything else. Walking through the condiment section, he reached the chilled section. Blue eyes scanned the drinks that lay chilled and unopened, and somehow, his body started moving towards the milk. Fingers plucked a small carton of milk up and Hijikata stared at it, like what he did with the tuna. He brought them to the cashier and paid for them.

Hijikata went back to the car and looked into the plastic bag. _Tuna and milk… Wait a minute. I never liked tuna. Or milk. Why the hell did I buy these? _Hijikata frowned _… it must be the cat. Yeah. These ears and tails are making me feel more like a cat. Yeah. Wait. No. No. No no no. I can't afford to be a cat, even though I get to be nocturnal. That means that people would be committing crimes in daylight. Oh mother of Hello Kitty. Hold it. What the fuck did I just say? Holy shit. I must be going nuts, nya._

Hijikata froze in mid-thought.

_NYA? _Hijikata started to pull his hair. _DID I JUST END A SENTENCE WITH 'NYA'? OH MY FUR LICKING, CAT NAPPING, STEALTHY MEOWTH, GOD_

Hijikata froze again.

_What. Was. That. Last. Sentence. And did I just name a Pokemon?_

Hijikata shook his head furiously. "Hopefully, that gets all the weird thoughts out of my head." He mumbled, and started the engine, driving towards the headquarters.

The black haired man slid the door to his room open, closed it behind him, and plopped his butt down onto the tatami mat. He reached into the plastic bag and took out the can of tuna. The lid popped open with a satisfying sound, and since he didn't have a spoon, started to use his fingers to eat the tuna.

_This, _he thought, _is actually pretty good. _Hijikata smiled and hummed a bit while delicately picking tuna flakes out of the can and depositing them into his mouth.

His tail from lying on the floor stood up straight, the tip swaying about to an unknown rhythm. When he had finished the can, he went so far as to lick the can clean, without cutting himself on it. Then, he licked his fingers clean. He was about to lick the back of his hand when he realized something.

_Was I just about to lick my hand to smooth down my hair? And was I seriously satisfied about cleaning my fingers just by licking them?  
><em>

Hijikata immediately stood up and headed to the toilet to go wash his hands.

When he came back, he was pleased to see that his milk was still cold. He downed the dairy product, and felt like going outside. The sun was shining brightly and lazily on Kabuki-cho today. Hijikata lay on the grass under the sun, feeling content and happy. The next thing he knew, he was asleep, sunbathing under the glorious sun.

Until a poke in the ribs with a scabbard woke him up.

Hijikata opened his sleepy eyes and looked at the person who woke him. Sougo was poking him with his sword scabbard. "Hijikata-san. Kondo-san told me to wake you before you get burnt in the sun."

Hijikata grunted and got up and into his room. He figured that he would like to enjoy more of his nap. Apparently he lied to Gintoki that he had work to do. He only had morning shift today. He laid out his futon, changed into his favourite black yukata, cutting at the downward seam first so he could pull his tail through, and by cutting at the seams, I means that it could be sewn back. Hijikata also realized that he felt tingly from sleeping under the sun for too long. He laid out his futon and snuggled on it, since it's too hot to be in it, and fell asleep.

The next time Hijikata woke was when the sky was dark. The swordsman slid the door open to show the courtyard lit by the full moon. Hijikata stared at the moon for a few minutes, admiring it, how round it was, how white it was, how cloudless the sky was, the details of the moon, and…

_Is that a lump on the moon or is the moon lopsided? _Hijikata tilted his head in amusement. He felt like walking around, so he grabbed his sword before heading out.

Kabuki-cho would usually be empty and quiet at this time, but it seems like there are some people who has turned nocturnal due to the cat features.

_Can't blame them. _Hijikata thought.

He walked aimlessly, until suddenly, he realized that this was the path towards Gintoki's house. He stopped in his tracks, almost causing the person walking behind him to collide into him. _What am I doing, walking this way? I don't need to see that idiot. Again. _Hijikata thought, turning and walking in the opposite direction, which was the direction that he came from. He wandered all around Kabuki-cho. He became tired, and felt like sleeping again, but the headquarters was too far away.

He sighed. _I guess I have no choice._

He turned, and started to head in the direction that he was unintentionally heading to just now.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, partly waking Gintoki up. He groaned and turned to his right, although there was something there preventing him from doing so. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of black hair and a pair of ears.

Still half asleep, and intending to go back to sleep, he wrapped an arm around Hijikata's waist and almost fell asleep again, until he thought about who he was hugging.

_Huh? Why is Hijikata-kun here?_

He fully opened his eyes and took a good look at the back of the person sharing his futon. Black hair, short and spikey, smells like cigarettes and shampoo with black ears. Black yukata. _Why yes. _Gintoki happily thought. _It _is_ my lovely Hijikata-kun._ Gintoki snuggled against Hijikata and fell asleep again.

Hijikata sighed and shifted in the warmth, feeling oh, so comfortable, the warmth on his back, the arms around his waist, he was so happy.

"Such a happy kitty." A deep voice mumbled.

Hijikata's ears tilted to where he heard the voice and he turned his head to look behind him, and saw a sleepily smiling Gintoki.

"Wh-what?" Hijikata stammered, voice still heavy with sleep.

Gintoki chuckled. "You were purring, Toushi." He nuzzled Hijikata's hair. Hijikata blushed. "I-I was not!"

"Yes you were. Your chest was rumbling, and you made a purring sound."

"I didn't know I could even do that." Hijikata said, his face an expression of amusement. "Well," Gintoki said, hugging him tighter, "Wanna try?"

"Try wha—" Hijikata's response got interrupted by a hand grabbing his jaw. Suddenly, the fingers started to stroke the bit of flesh under his chin, sometimes scratching it with the nails. Hijikata's eyes closed and he craned his neck, leaning his head out. His ears tilted back, and then he did it.

Hijikata purred.

His throat vibrated as a deep rumble was heard. Gintoki chuckled, and nuzzled Hijikata's neck.

"Mmmmm…" Hijikata moaned.

"Feelin' good, little kitty?" Gintoki whispered huskily, his white tail swishing behind him.

"Hnnn…." Hijikata didn't want to talk, feeling very comfortable right now.

Suddenly the fingers disappeared. Hijikata opened his eyes again and looked questionably at Gintoki. The odd-jobs worker closed his eyes. " 'M tired." He said simply.

They both went back to sleep after that.

Hijikata turned and bumped into Gintoki. He opened his eyes tiredly and stared at the ceiling. It was dark.

_Ah. I didn't go to work today, _the thought passed through Hijikata's mind

He got up and covered Gintoki with the blanket that he unexpectedly stole during the night. He paused and turned to look at Gintoki, and quickly gave the albino's forehead a small peck. Then he walked out of the room and out of the house.

Walking around, he saw that more people were getting nocturnal. Shops were open because of the demands of hungry nocturnal teenagers. People were walking around as if it were day.

He walked briskly to the headquarters. _I bet Kondo-san is freaking out now._

As soon as he opened the doors, a shout met him.

"_TOUSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!" _Kondo yelled.

Hijikata was blasted with the sound waves. "Quiet down Kondo-san. People are still sleeping."

"Toushi! Where did you go? You were MIA the whole day!" Kondo asked, worried.

Hijikata dug his ear with his pinky. "I was uh… taking a walk and fell asleep…"

"You fell asleep? Wow Hijikata-san. If you can drop to the floor asleep, I wonder if you can drop to the floor dead." Sougo said, nonchalantly, his light-brown tail hanging low.

"Die in a cesspool Sougo." Hijikata spat. "Well, I'm back now so… Kondo-san, can I talk to you privately?"

"Hmm? Sure." Kondo replied.

Hijikata closed the sliding doors and sat on the tatami mat.

"Kondo-san. You are aware of the people turning nocturnal right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Should we hold night-patrols more now?"

Kondo didn't say anything for a while. "I think we should have even patrols for both day and night, since not all of the citizens are nocturnal yet."

"I think our eyes are adjusting too," Hijikata added, "I think the crime rate might go up because of our eyes being able to see better in the dark, but it might not be so because there would be people awake at night too."

"Therefore the even patrols. We would have to be stricter though."

Hijikata nodded and excused himself.

* * *

><p>Gintoki woke up to a body bumping into him. He kept his eyes closed though, since Hijikata was bumping into him more then half of the day, even after pulling and tugging the blanket away. He felt Hijikata get up and lay the blanket on him.<p>

_Aw, _Gintoki thought, _how sweet to give the blanket back to me after stealing it from me half the time. _

He heard soft footsteps walking away from him, but then they suddenly stopped, and started coming back.

Gintoki's ears twitched to the sounds of rustling cloth. Then he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead and he had to stop himself from either smiling or pulling the man down and have a full-blown make-out session.

After hearing the footsteps again and the sound of the sliding door, the next thing he heard was the buzz of silence.

He slowly reached to pull the blanket around him and snuggled into it. Then he smiled and touched his forehead.

Gintoki sighed. _He's so adorable sometimes._

Unfortunately, no matter how happy he was, he was awake and he can't go back to sleep. He opened his eyes and scanned the room.

Gintoki sighed again. _Seems like Oogushi-kun forgot his sword._

A trip to the Shinsengumi headquarters was planned.

* * *

><p>Hijikata went back to his room to change into his uniform. After shrugging on his jacket, he realized something.<p>

_Where's my sword?_

He stared around his room. It wasn't there. He went outside to the courtyard and looked. It wasn't there either. He spotted a pair of light-brown ears poking from behind a rock. He walked around it and spotted a dozing Sougo. "Oi, Sougo." Hijikata called.

Sougo stirred, but physically didn't seem to wake up. Hijikata lifted his foot to stomp on him but a hand caught the falling shoe. "Is it your hobby to step on sleeping people, Hijikata-san?" Sougo sleepily asked.

"Is it yours to annoy me every goddamn time?" Hijikata frowned. "Didja see my sword?"

Sougo slipped his sleeping mask off his eyes and looked at Hijikata. "Nope. You didn't have it when you came back just now."

"Why're you napping at night anyways." Hijikata mumbled.

"I'm not that nocturnal yet." Sougo replied, pulling the mask back on his eyes.

"You don't even need the mask to sleep in the dark."

"It's a part of me when I sleep Hijikata-san. If I don't wear it, it means that I'm not actually sleeping. Or more like, I can't sleep. Its like a security blanket."

_I should burn that thing one day. _Hijikata thought.

He sighed. _Maybe I left it in his house…_

He turned towards the direction of the door and saw it opening. A head with white hair poked out from behind a door.

* * *

><p>Gintoki grabbed the sword after brushing his teeth and wore his shoes. Walking through the streets at night was not really a new experience, but walking through the street at night with a decent amount of people was. There were some teens chatting away, people looking around and, as expected, drunk people.<p>

He walked leisurely towards the headquarters. He reached there soon, and opened the door and poked his head through.

The first thing he saw was Hijikata. _Aha._ He thought. _Target spotted._

"Ah. Gintoki." Hijikata greeted. "Have you seen my sword?"

Gintoki grinned. "I'm pretty sure it's in your pants."

Hijikata sighed in exasperation. "You know what I mean."

Gintoki chuckled and held the sword up. "You left it in my room."

"So, Hijikata-san. You disappeared yesterday just to accompany Danna in his room? Did you guys have a nice romp?" Sougo smirked, his mask still over his eyes.

"Die in an oilfield Sougo. We didn't do anything." Hijikata spat.

"An oilfield? Can't you think of anything else?" Sougo replied.

"Die." Hijikata said simply.

Gintoki chuckled. "We didn't really do much. All we did was sleep really. Rest assured Okita-kun. I didn't molest and rape your vice-commander."

"There are too many moments where you molested and raped me." Hijikata replied.

"You can't call it rape if you enjoyed it, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki grinned.

Hijikata groaned and just took the sword out of Gintoki's hands. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Oh and by the way, Oogushi-kun." Gintoki quickly said before Hijikata left.

"What. And stop calling me Oogushi-kun. Who the hell is Oogushi, nya?" Hijikata snapped back, annoyed.

Gintoki and Sougo were silent for a few seconds.

"…." Hijikata kept quiet also, not sure about why the long silence was there.

"… 'nya'?" Gintoki raised an eyebrow.

"What 'nya'?" Hijikata asked, confused.

"You said 'nya' just now."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Argh. Shut up. You gonna leave or what?"

"Sure. After you answer a question."

"I told you I didn't say 'nya'."

"No no, not that question, although I do want to know the answer to the previous one…"

"Then what question?"

"Why were you in my futon just now?"

Hijikata just stared at Gintoki, then turned away and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Gintoki asked.

"I said it was because I was too tired and too far away from headquarters, okay?" Hijikata blushed and started walking towards the door. When out of earshot, Sougo turned to Gintoki and said, "I think Hijikata-san is being more open towards you."

Gintoki smiled. "And that's a good thing."

A few recruits heard the noise outside and poked their heads out to look. Yamazaki's head also popped out, a piece of anpan in his mouth.

He took the bread out and said, "Ah. Its Vice-commander's boyfriend."

Everyone turned to look at Gintoki and Hijikata while Gintoki looked back at all the eyes that were staring at him and Hijikata turned to glare at Yamazaki.

He was about to say something when Sougo interrupted before he could say a single word, "Don't bother Hijikata-san. Almost half of the headquarters know already."

"How…" Hijikata frowned.

"You're not exactly quiet you know." Sougo replied.

Gintoki grinned in amusement. A recruit spoke up, "Vice-commander! When's your wedding? Are we invited?"

"_HELL NO. _Since when were we getting married anyways?" Hijikata shouted.

"Aw, you never know Oogushi-kun. I might just pop a ring up in your face one day." Gintoki smiled, but the look in his eyes told Hijikata that he wasn't exactly joking around.

The recruits began to whoop and encourage Gintoki's advances, saying things like, "Go for it", and "About time that he got married". Hijikata just sighed and left to wander through the streets. Making a random makeshift round around Kabuki Cho would make him relax. _He really wouldn't propose… Right? _Hijikata thought, his mind lingering on that question for a few days.

* * *

><p>A week later, Gintoki bumped into a stressed and frazzled Hijikata. "What's wrong, Toushi?" Gintoki asked, his tail up and swishing in a lazy arc.<p>

"You remember those guys that kidnapped me the other time?" Hijikata said. Gintoki started to realize that this might be bad. "Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

Hijikata gritted his teeth and frowned. "Some of them escaped from jail. Look out, okay?"

Gintoki gave out a smile. "Yeah. No worries."

"You might be in danger you know. Watch out for your brats too."

"I know. I was never safe. I mean, I'm friends with Takasugi and Katsura. Plus, I'm the lover of the rather hated Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi." He said, smile never leaving his face; a hand went to ruffle Hijikata's hair, his black ears tilting to the side slightly.

"I'm not joking!" Hjikata said, frustrated.

Gintoki sighed, his smile faltered. "It's okay Toushi. I won't get caught."

"… Really?" Hijikata whispered.

"Yeah. If anything, look out for yourself more." Gintoki said, a bit of worry could be heard from his voice.

Hijikata lowered his face, eyes darting immediately to the bottom right corner of his eyes, a blush starting to form.

Gintoki pulled him into a hug, holding the worried man close to him. "No worries, Toushi-chan."

Hijikata just blushed more. "W-what are you doing in public? And don't call me that. You know I don't like it…" He reprimanded with no bite.

Gintoki chuckled and let him go. "You should continue your patrol. I shouldn't hold you up. Gotta spread the word to the 'brats' at home."

Hijikata nodded and waved goodbye to the albino and started to walk down the street, looking for the wanted criminals.

Gintoki turned to go back home, a frown starting to form as soon as he turned his back to his lover.

"This may get really bad." He said.


	4. Problem Slowly Seaping Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. If I did, it would be horrible because my art skills suck

So... Sorry for the late update. Procrastination is a serious problem with me. I work better under stress. I only start my engines under stress. That's why I rather do things last minute. Updates may take longer. Plot is something my brain can't think if quickly

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and Shinpachi, looking at the two non-moving bodies, volunteered himself to go see who was it. There were two men standing at the door, one of them was holding a suitcase. The man without the suitcase had silky black ears and an elegant tail, while the man with the suitcase had brown ears with white spots, but no tail was spotted.<p>

The man with black cat features said, "Is this the odd-jobs place?"

"Uh, yes it is." Shinpachi answered, "Please come in."

The two men took off their shoes and entered, while Shinpachi shouted to the two lay people in the room, "Gin-san! Kagura-chan! We got a client!"

Kagura quickly sat up and Gintoki got up to sit at his desk. Shinapchi showed the two men to the living room. "Please sit," he said, a hand stretched out to point at the sofa that Kagura wasn't sitting on. The two men sat down and introduced themselves, starting with the man with black ears. "My name is Fuji Piko. This is my subordinate Dendou Hitsu," Fuji pointed out.

"I'm Sakata Gintoki, that's Shimura Shinpachi," Gintoki pointed his finger to Shinpachi, and then to Kagura, "and that's Kagura."

Fuji nodded. "Sakata-san, I understand you are an odd-jobs worker?"

Gintoki nodded.

"I need an extra hand on a renovation of my summer house, because of my workers got into a car accident on the way there and the agency can't lend out anymore people, so I'm wondering if you could help me. I just need one person, preferably your self."

"How long is the job?" Gintoki asked, leaning forward. "One month. You're going to have to stay over there though. Its easier if you do. You're going to be staying at a dorm nearby."

"What am I doing?" Gintoki inquired further.

Fuji replied, "Getting the roof done, painting some walls, moving some furniture in and installing the electronic ones. Also, putting the furniture together. And I do have a lot of furniture to be put together."

"And how much am I paid, Fuji-san?" Gintoki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"$200 per day. And you may call me Piko." Fu—er, Piko said. I'm assuming he means that I can use that name too, yes? I'm the author anyways. Right, back to this thing.

"Alright then. When do I start?" Gintoki said, leaning back into his chair.

"Tomorrow," Piko said.

Gintoki frowned. "I'm not, uh, free tomorrow."

It was Piko's turn to frown. "Oh dear. Well, this is rather last minute, so I understand that you have plans already. How about the day after?"

"2 days after?"

Piko smiled, his tail swishing playfully. "Alright then. This," Piko motioned to Dendou and the man opened the suitcase to take out a file, "is the information you need, including meeting place and address."

Dendou passed the file to Gintoki, who took out the only sheet of paper and scanned the contents.

Piko stood up and bowed slightly. "I will see you on the 7th of May then, Sakata-san."

"Yes, Shinpachi will show you out. Thank you, Piko-san." Gintoki said, slightly bowing in return.

Shinpachi stood up to show them out. When the two men were out of their apartment, Shinpachi went back to the living room.

After a few seconds of silence, Gintoki spoke up. "What kind of mother would name their poor son Piko?"

"And that subordinate following him. Dendou Hitsu? Electric sheep? Are you serious?" Shinpachi said, "What kind of mother would name their poor son _that_?"**

Gintoki nodded. "True."

"What are you gonna do tomorrow, Gin-chan?" Kagura said, finally speaking.

"Hmm?" Gintoki smiled, "It's Hijikata-kun's birthday tomorrow."

"Oh. You want both of us to clear out the whole of tomorrow?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yep. That means you have to bring Kagura home for a day."

Shinpachi sighed. "Well, it's not like my sister minds or anything."

"Well, I'm just gonna pop by the headquarters now. Oh, that reminds me. Those two looked kind of familiar. Have you guys seen them before?"

The two kids shook their heads. "Maybe its one of those famous people that we don't really care about? He did have an expensive looking suit." Shinpachi said.

Gintoki frowned. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm off then. I'll be back for dinner so… What's on the menu, Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi gave him a skeptical look. "Raw eggs on rice."

"Right. Right. That's the only thing we have. Why am I even asking." Gintoki facepalmed.

Gintoki walked out of his house and started on the path towards his favourite officer's headquarters.

* * *

><p>"TOUSHIIIIIIIIIII!" Hijikata could hear Kondo's screaming. His door was slammed open and then the commander stepped into his room. "What do you want for your birthday?"<p>

Hijikata froze on his spot on the floor, his tail poofed up and his ears almost touched the ceiling.

Some recruits overheard (Again. What are they, ninjas?) and shouted, "Vice-commander's birthday is soon?"

"Kondo-san!" Hijikata shouted back, "Don't go around telling everyone useless information!"

"Toushi, your birthday isn't useless information. Now, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Iono. Just give me whatever."

"As in, the drink?" Kondo had a confused expression going.

(A/N: I don't think you would know about the drinks Whatever and Anything, since I think it was only sold in Singapore for like, less than a year. Hm. If I'm not wrong, Whatever was carbonated and Anything wasn't.)

"… No. Just… Anything." Hijikata waved a hand at him.

"So now you want Anything?"

"Nonono! Just… Whatever you think that I would like, okay?"

"But I still—"

"JUST GET ME SOMETHING IF YOU WANT TO, IF NOT, THEN DON'T!" Hijikata screamed, pushed Kondo and all the other recruits' heads that were poking around his doorframe and slammed the door shut.

Hijikata sighed, but the door soon slid open again.

"What do you want?" Hijikata snapped. A head with light brown hair and ears poked through the still slightly closed door.

Sougo raised an eyebrow. "Danna is here to see you, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata's expression softened. "Oh really? Send him in then." He said softer. Sougo chuckled and his head disappeared. A hand slid the doors open and Gintoki walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Oogushi-kun." He smirked.

Hijikata sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you—"

"—Not to call you Oogushi? Hmm, about 34 times this month, but who's counting?" Gintoki's smirk widened.

"So? What do you want?"

"To book you for the entire day tomorrow."

"The whole day?"

"Yup. Night included."

"Uh. I guess. I'm pretty much free the whole of tomorrow."

"Good." Gintoki smiled, moving forward to slip his hands around Hijikata's waist, hugging him. He bent his head to nuzzle his neck, breathing in the smell of Hijikata's soap and shampoo.

"Out of curiosity, what are we doing tomorrow?" Hijikata asked, leaning into the hug.

"Hmmm," Gintoki hummed, still nuzzling his neck, "The usual things that couples do on a date."

"L-like what?" Hijikata blushed slightly.

"The usual. You know?"

"Uh… No?"

Gintoki let go, turned Hijikata around so he was facing him, and raised an eyebrow. "Has Hijikata-kun never been on a date before?"

Hijikata blushed furiously and started to babble random syllables. Gintoki just chuckled, "You've never been on a date before?"

"With my kind of job, I can't exactly date." Hijikata frowned and pouted.

Gintoki ruffled Hijikata's hair. "You're so damn adorable, you know that?"

"Shut up." Hijikata mumbled.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Gintoki smiled.

"What time?"

"I'll jump in when you least expect it." Gintoki did an imaginary evil laugh.

"What do you mean by 'least expect'?"

"Exactly what it means. Most likely when you're naked or something."

"You pervert."

"A pervert only for you." Gintoki grinned. Hijikata's cheeks blossomed again and Gintoki laughed. "I gotta go, so see you tomorrow~" And with that, the albino's ass was out the door.

"Damn. I'm gonna have to bathe really early tomorrow…" Hijikata mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Gintoki was going to go into the convenience store to grab something before he was pulled away by the arm. "What the…" Gintoki turned to look behind and saw Kondo. "Sakata-san, you're familiar with Toushi. What should I get for his birthday?"<p>

"Do we have to do this now?"

"It's tomorrow and I have patrolling duties…"

Gintoki sighed.

"Just get him anything. He'd be satisfied by it. I booked him the whole of tomorrow by the way."

"He's got leave anyways."

"I know. Just telling you in case you wanna lug him around to some random place that'll make him uncomfortable and wondering on why he's even there just to celebrate his birthday."

Kondo laughed nervously. "On the record, I was not thinking about doing that. At all."

"As if, you gorilla. Now go stalk Otae-san or something. Let me buy my groceries."

Kondo waved and left Gintoki to himself and his thoughts. The snow-white haired man was devising a plan to pop in when his favourite officer was least expecting it.

* * *

><p>Hijikata's day wasn't so bad. The recruits were scrambling around to find something for their vice-commander, Sougo hasn't hit him with a missile or bomb, Kondo wasn't nagging at him about what he should get for him, and no danger in Kabuki Cho at all.<p>

Satisfied with his day, he changed into his night yukata and got ready for bed. He wondered when Gintoki would jump out from the woodwork for a brief moment.

_Screw it. I need my sleep. _Hijikata decided, and snuggled into bed.

Hijikata had a blissful dream. But it's not like he could remember it, he just felt rested. He moved slightly only to find a pair of arms keeping him in place at his waist. Eyelids flew open and a wild scramble to see who it was.

"Nngh. Stop squirming, Toushi." Gintoki mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. "THE SHIT? WHY ARE YOU HERE AND HOW DID I NOT NOTICE YOU?" Hijikata shouted.

"Why are you always so loud in the mornings? Not that I'm complaining or anything, because personally, I like it when you scream for me." Hijikata could feel Gintoki's smirk go through his hair and into his scalp.

Hijikata sighed in exasperation. "Was this your 'jumping on me when I least expect it' moment?"

"Yuh huh." Gintoki nodded.

"Right. How long were you here?"

"Mmhh, the whole night."

"The whole night? Are you serious?"

"Yup. Waited for all lights to go out. Then waited for you to be completely quiet while sitting outside your wall. Then I climbed the wall and sneaked in."

"You are one hardcore stalker."

"Tell that to Kondo."

"… … True."

"Now, I dunno about you, but I want to sleep some more…" Gintoki's tail curled around Hijikata's leg.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder when this stupid cat thing will wear off."

"There's no cure. And they said one year."

"One year's too long." Hijikata whined.

"Better than permanent."

"True."

"Well, not like I'm disliking it," Gintoki went up to lick Hijikata's neck, making the other man shiver and tilt his ears back, "Because I think its really kinky."

Gintoki stopped the licking and went to nuzzling instead. "Do you really like my neck that much?" Hijikata asked. Gintoki hummed an approval.

"Sleek, pale, smooth, smells nice, and makes you moan and squirm. What's there not to like?" Gintoki's voice drifted softly, lower than usual.

Hijikata grunted and squirmed uncomfortably. "S'hot."

"How can you tell when your eyes are closed?"

"Not you, you idiot. Get off. I wanna take a shower."

"Can I take one with you?"

"NO."

"Why? I have to take one anyways. Saves water." Hijikata could feel Gintoki's smirk from where he laid.

Hijikata struggled until he finally got the albino off him and got up. He grabbed some clothes and headed out to get a shower to cool down, leaving a drowsy Gintoki behind.

He briefly wondered what they were going to do today before his mind strayed to the two guys who escaped prison. _I hope we get them soon, _he thought.

When he got back to his room, Gintoki was still snoozing on his futon. "Get your ass off my futon. What are we doing today?"

The man on his tummy shifted his head a little so that a little red eye could look at Hijikata. His mouth stretched against the pillow. "First, we get breakfast. I'm starving."

"You're paying right?" Hijikata asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Of course. There's bound to be a day where I don't leech off your wallet."

"Right. So food. Where?"

Gintoki got up with a grunt and rubbed his belly a little. It was slightly sore from laying on it for quite a while.

"Any place where we can both get what we want."

"What _do _you want?"

"My normal strawberry parfait. How about you?"

Hijikata sighed. "I know where this is going. Come on. Might as well get this day done and over with."

"What do you mean you know where this is going? You can't possibly know that."

"There's only one place with acceptable strawberry parfaits by your standard. Who's driving?"

"I am. With your car."

Hijikata smirked. "You just want the air-conditioning, don't you?"

"That, and after everything that I've planned, we can have hot make out sessions in the back."

The policeman rolled his eyes and slid the door open. There were a few recruits and officers around, and they were all slightly shocked when Hijikata walked out of his room with Gintoki following.

"Have a fun day, Hijikata-san!" Sougo shouted from the courtyard, leaning against a rock, tail swishing around lazily, with the red sleeping mask plastered across his eyes.

"Bite me." Hijikata growled.

"Oh I'll gladly take up that offer," Gintoki teased.

* * *

><p>**Eh… I uh, Google translated electric sheep and it came out with dendou hitsuji, so… Lets just say Pokemon and Mareep's are taking over my thinking capacities<p>

(A/N: Sorry if it's kinda short this time. I'm still wringing my brain for things to fill the chapters with. Hopefully I update soon, if I can get my lazy ass to start typing one. Please bear with mee .)


	5. A New Problem Appearing?

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own Gintama, or I'd butcher it

Sorry for the long update. With the sudden ending of the anime, its been really hard to get into the Gintama mood to write this :(

Also, sorry about the really short chapter. Enjoy the cliffhanger instead XD

* * *

><p>"So… What now?" Hijikata asked, both of them walking through the streets. "Iono," Gintoki shrugged, "Wanna watch a movie?"<p>

"You didn't plan out what we were going to do today?" Hijikata raised his eyebrows. Gintoki just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well," Hijikata sighed, "I don't want to watch a movie now. How about later?"

Gintoki shrugged. Again. He was pretty much satisfied, walking around with his favorite officer by his side and stomach full ice cream. "Zoo?" He offered hopefully, but Hijikata just hit him on the back of his head. "Think of something else. I'm not a kid."

"Oh I know!" Gintoki exclaimed and pulled Hijikata by his wrist. They slipped and slid through the crowds and took a few turns here and there. Hijikata was sure that they would probably get lost until they reached a clearing with a tiny stream.

"What is this place?" Hijikata asked, enjoying the breeze that rustled his hair and the somewhat tall grass. "I used to come here with my three other friends after school to play." Gintoki smiled fondly. Hijikata looked around. They were surrounded by grass and the stream looked cooling. He walked over and took off his shoes, dipping them in the water cautiously before picking up his shoes and walking in the stream, black tail swaying in happiness.

Gintoki followed suit and they walked along the stream for a while before they sat down and just left their feet in the stream. Hijikata sighed, "I never really got to relax like this before." Gintoki just smiled and held Hijikata close to him, intertwining their tails, "That's because you got one of the most high maintenance jobs in Kabuki Cho."

They spent the rest of the time interacting with nature. The made things out of the grass, watched the birds fly around, chased a squirrel up a tree and played in the water for a little bit.

Slightly damp and completely happy, Hijikata laughed. "It's been so long ever since I could act like a kid again. My job doesn't allow me to be one. I always had to act mature and shit."

Gintoki chuckled. "I'm eternally a kid. Any time you want to be a kid again, just drop by."

They left the clearing and had dinner at their usual place, Gintoki ordering his Uji Gintoki-don and Hijikata ordering his Hijikata Special.

* * *

><p>The door rumbled open and the two entered Gintoki's house. "Why're we here?" Hijikata asked, following Gintoki into the living room.<p>

"Well, seeing as it's your birthday I figured…" Gintoki trailed off as he led Hijikata into his room and pushed him down onto a futon that had been laid out earlier, "We could have some birthday sex."

"Y-you…!" Hijikata stuttered, blushing. Gintoki bent his head down, covering Hijikata's lips with his own, licking and nibbling his bottom lip.

He waited for Hijikata's mouth to open before letting his tongue slide in, licking and dancing with Hijikata's own. Moaning, The raven gripped Gintoki's arms as he let Gintoki do what he wanted.

Letting go and taking in oxygen, Gintoki took a good look at Hijikata's face, which was all flushed up and lips all red and swollen. Blue eyes were already dilated, black ears pressed into his head, and the raven was slightly panting.

Gintoki stripped himself of his clothes first before helping the raven out of his own. Letting Gintoki strip Hijikata of his clothes without a peep of protest and fighting back, Gintoki looked at the completely naked vice-commander beneath him.

"Ho? What's this? You're not fighting back like you usually do," Gintoki raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Hijikata shouted, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, it's just that you always fight back no matter what, so it's kinda engraved into the foreplay for me," Gintoki said, scratching the back of his head.

"W-well, it's not for me. I can do what I want on my birthday," Hijikata huffed and looked away, refusing to look at the crimson eyes boring into his head.

"You make it sound like I'm taking you by force all the time."

"That's because you do! It's always after a tough day at work or always before work! You know how hard it is to make rounds while _limping?!"_

"Well now, Oogushi-kun, that's just how the way the world works."

"Your world that is. And stop calling me that. I never knew or want to know why you keep calling me that," Hijikata was irritated and the mood was already half gone, even though he was buck-ass nude, "And are you going to get on it or what?"

Gintoki smirked and started nipping at Hijikata's neck. One hand went down to stroke Hijikata's length to hardness and the other was holding him up.

Hijikata moaned when Gintoki started stroking him and his breathing picked up. Giving Hijikata plenty of possessive hickeys, Gintoki listened to the moans Hijikata squeezed out, enjoying them thoroughly. Soon, Gintoki shifted lower, having Hijikata's member in front of his face.

Licking a line up the underside of Hijikata's cock made the raven gasp, and firming grasping the base of it with one hand, Gintoki took it in his mouth and started sucking and moving his head up and down. Moans were dished out and fingers entwined into silver curly hair. Hijikata could feel Gintoki's tongue swirling around the head and prodding at the slit. He could feel the heat and suction of Gintoki's mouth.

"G-gin, I'm g-gonna…" Hijikata gasped. As soon as Gintoki heard it, he sucked harder, bobbing his head faster. Hijikata shouted as he came into Gintoki's mouth, the albino swallowing everything that Hijikata could offer.

Hijikata came down from his high a few seconds later, until he felt something in his ass.

"Wait, when did you—" Hijikata started before Gintoki's fingers hit his prostate. Scissoring the two fingers, Gintoki moved back up and silenced Hijikata with a kiss, not wanting him to ask any more questions. Sliding in a third, Gintoki worked his fingers into Hijikata's ass, stretching them and at the same time, pleasuring Hijikata.

Taking them out, Hijikata opened his eyes that he never realized he had closed. Blue eyes looked at lustful red ones, and Hijikata could tell that Gintoki wanted him as badly as he wanted Gintoki.

Hijikata grunted in slight pain as he felt Gintoki's thick, hot cock push its way into his ass, pausing for a slight moment when fully sheathed. Pulling out before pushing back in again, Gintoki gripped Hijikata's hips as he thrust into the welcoming Hijikata.

Moaning shamelessly, HIjikata was letting Gintoki know that he was enjoying it, and Gintoki got the message. Hitting that one spot most of the time, Gintoki watched as Hijikata's member started to harden.

Bending forward, he nipped at Hijikata's ears before huskily whispering, "Look, Toushi. Someone's waking up again. You get hard pretty easily don't you, or is it just because it's me?"

Gintoki felt the walls around his dick squeeze him even more, and he chuckled, white tail swishing in amusement. "What, is all this dirty talk turning you on?" Gintoki whispered, Hijikata shaking his head, still moaning loudly.

"Really? Because you're tightening up around me, Toushi. Look, you're already starting to drip," Gintoki's hand went down to Give Hijikata a quick stroke before playing with the bead of precome.

Shaking his head again, Gintoki licked the shell of Hijikata's ears, "You want to come, don't you?"

Hijikata whined, giving up and bucking into Gintoki's hand. Chuckling at Hijikata's submissiveness, he jerked Hijikata off according to his thrusts, and soon he felt the walls of muscle tighten even more.

Screaming as he came, Hijikata arched his back, pushing Gintoki's cock even deeper. Grunting, Gintoki came deep into Hijikata soon after. Panting and calming down, throwing himself onto the futon.

Snuggling up with Hijikata after they got under the blankets, he gave Hijikata a kiss on the forehead before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hijikata grunted as he tried to pry himself from Gintoki's arms. "Oi, Gintoki. I need to go to work."<p>

"Mmhh, 5 more minutes…" Gintoki slurred.

"5 more minutes your ass. I want to take a shower before I leave."

"Then let's take one together."

"No way, you're gonna jump me again."

"I thought you'd want to…"

"That was last night, and I have work later, so no."

"But we wouldn't be wasting water, Hijikata-kun."

"I'm going to waste as much water as I can when I shower alone, so touché."

"Hijikata-kun, don't be so mean! It's already hard enough with the electricity."

"It's your problem that you're always broke."

"Samurai can't get many jobs nowadays… Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I still want to join the Shinsengumi by the way."

"No. No no no no no. For the safety of the Shinsengumi and my ass, no."

"Hijikata-san, if you don't leave soon, you're going to be late for work," The duo heard Shinpachi say from outside.

Forcing Gintoki to release his grip, he took a shower and gave Gintoki a little kiss before going back to work.

Throwing the can of tuna into the bin, Hijikata continued on his rounds, making sure that there was order and peace.

"Oogushi-kun!" Hijikara heard Gintoki say, ears perking to the sound.

Groaning, Hijikata turned around. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing. Just forgot to tell you that I have a job tomorrow." Gintoki replied, drinking his strawberry milk.

"Why are you telling me this for?"

"It's for one month."

_Oh, _Hijikata thought. He never particularly liked it when Gintoki had to go away for long periods of time. It wasn't because he missed him, oohh certainly not. It's just that… He's worried. Yeah that's it. Or so he tricks himself into thinking that. That tsundere just really misses him.

"Well, just come back in one piece," Hijikata grumbled, looking away. Gintoki flashed Hijikata a smile.

"I'll get you a present when I get back," Gintoki said, and Hijikata blushed.

"Idiot! Use it to pay your electricity bill!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Gintoki went to the meeting place for work. He had given Shinpachi and Hijikata a copy of his location that Piko had given him (in case they ever needed him for anything or something had happened).<p>

There was a car at the meeting place, and Dendou was standing outside the door. "Sakata-san, over here," he said as he opened the door.

Sitting inside and waiting as Dendou slid in beside him, he felt the car move forward until a sweet-smelling cloth was placed against his face. Struggling as Dendou held him in a chokehold and the cloth over his nose, he slowly blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hijikata was worried. It had been one month and a week since Gintoki had left, and he wasn't back yet. Calling the number and realizing that the number was false, he made a trip to Gintoki's house.<p>

"Oh, Hijikata-san," Shinpachi's brown ears perked up, "Gin-san isn't back yet."

"But isn't he supposed to be back by now?" Hijikata frowned.

"Sometimes Gin-chan does overtime, but he calls first." Kagura added.

"Did he?"

"Nope."

"Then why isn't he back yet?"

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other, both wearing a worried expression.

"Do you think that something might have happened to Gin-chan?"

"Maybe. I'll call out a search party."

* * *

><p>Like I said, really sorry aout the short chapter hahahaha<p>

At least you guys got something out of me. After pumping those Kurobasu fics out, the writer in me is pretty exhausted haha

Exams are coming, and I'm going to Yunnan after exams, so I'm not sure when's the next time I can update. Maybe when I'm slacking off from studying I can write a bit here and there.


	6. The Blossoming Problem

Back from China with an update :

So glad that Gintama's back on the air hahahaha

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own Gintama

Slight blood.. kind of? And angst? I think? I dunno, it didn't feel angsty to me o.0

* * *

><p>White ears were pressed flat into his skull and his tail bristled. "Where am I?" Gintoki growled.<p>

Piko leaned in, but not to close. "In a place where no one can find you," He purred.

"What are you going to do with me?" Gintoki demanded, hands gripping the bars so tight his knuckles grew white. He never liked being in cages, never liked being restrained. Especially not by that guy with hair that can rival Katsura's. The silky factor, not the length factor though.

"Oh, that depends on the Shinsengumi. If they're going to look for you, then I just want to keep you in this cage, but if it's only Hijikata looking for you, then I'm going to torture and burn you and make sure Hijikata cries," Piko smirked a sadistic smirk.

"What's your beef with Oogushi-kun anyways," Gintoki frowned, staring intently at Piko. "Hmm? You don't remember? Well, I guess I _was _wearing a mask back then, and my recklessness had been skyrocketing, but during that week or so I learnt how to calm down and think with a rational mind. I'm sure you remember Dendou, however," Piko jerked his head to the door, where the brown-haired man stood.

Gintoki's frown stayed on his face as he strained his memory_. Mask? Dendou? I don't remember shit, _Gintoki thought.

"Well, take your time to remember. We're not letting you out of here any time soon," Piko chuckled and left the room, tail swishing in pleasure, Dendou following after him.

Once the door closed and was locked from the outside, Gintoki shifted his gaze to around the room. He was in a cage, a cage high enough for him to stand, but only wide enough for him to fully stretch out when lying diagonally. It was in the middle of a square room, with walls and floors of concrete. The door was made of metal with a little sliding window thingy. For checking whether he was alive, probably. Even though he can't see it, there was a light source coming from the ceiling, probably a naked light bulb hanging on some wire suspended from a cement ceiling. This whole room was made of cement.

Gintoki sighed, and then got to work on his memories. He doesn't remember Piko's face at all, _but he does have some resemblance to Takasugi? _Gintoki shook his head. _Takasugi doesn't look that stupid. His body language is a different thing though. I've seen it before, but where? A mask he said, so it's no mystery on why his face wasn't ringing any bells._

Gintoki looked up at the ceiling of the cage. _How about the other guy then, Dendou? I think I've seen him somewhere before…_

Gintoki fell asleep before he could remember where he'd seen the two men.

* * *

><p>Hijikata sighed. The search party hadn't found anything so far. Shinpachi and Kagura were also trying their best, recruiting people from the city to help, but still no sign of Gintoki. Smoking his 3rd cigarette of the day, Hijikata sat down for a breather after a long search, taking a short break.<p>

"Toshi, want to join me for lunch?" Kondo offered, seeing the Vice-Commander looking very down.

"I have no time to eat, Kondo-san," Hijikata mumbled. "But you're sitting down," Kondo raised an eyebrow, "And you got to eat sometimes, y'know?"

Hijikata gave up. Perhaps restoring energy was the best option, "Alright then."

* * *

><p>Gintoki had lost count of how long he had been here, and also he still couldn't find out who they were. He was certain that those two aren't the only ones; there were different people feeding him meals most of the times. They would come in through the door with a tray of disgusting food and only retrieve the dirty plates when the next meal comes. Gintoki had no choice but to eat, because he still wanted to live. There was usually cold, lumpy rice with bland tasting vegetables and meat that tasted like… Well, no words could describe the meat better than 'disgusting'.<p>

He had a bowl to do business in, in which they only cleared out once per day, usually when dinner comes, or so what Gintoki _thinks _is dinner. There was no way to tell time in this concrete room, even when they open the door, because all there would be outside is a corridor with the walls of concrete and a few lights hanging on it.

Gintoki was starting to get very sick of concrete.

And very sick of the cage.

* * *

><p>Hijikata was getting very worried now. Usually Gintoki can handle any situation and would always be back to him by now, but not this time. He was gone for one and a half months now, and there had been nothing, no sightings, no letters, phone calls, or any sign of him anywhere or even alive.<p>

Shinpachi and Kagura were also very worried, searching for their leader every single day, sometimes going over a single street and exposing every nook and cranny in a single day. Hijikata knows how worried they are because he is equally worried.

_Where the fuck are you, Gintoki?_

* * *

><p>Gintoki had grown quiet. He used to be shouting profanities, shouting promises, deals, shouting for help, shouting until his throat was raw, but now he was quiet. Piko smiled at the change. "How is the little Vice-Commander doing, Dendou?" He asked of his subordinate.<p>

"He is still searching, sir," Came back the response.

"Good, good. Do you think we should send out a ransom?" Piko asked.

"In my opinion sir," Dendou bowed a little, "I think it is best to be quiet and worry the Shinsengumi even more."

Piko smirked, "That is a good idea, Dendou. You're a clever guy."

"Thank you sir."

Gintoki was curled up in his cage, using his yukata as a blanket and his arm as a pillow. He dreamed a dream where he was with everyone else, with Hijikata and Shinpachi and Kagura in Kabuki-Cho. Eating lunch with his favorite officer, watching Otae beat the crap out of Kondo, trying to grapple for money under a vending machine with Madao, life was good. Until he wakes up and sees that he's still in the cage, the goddamn cage.

He would often have these dreams, but the most painful ones were always when he was with Hijikata. He would be so close to kissing his lover and then he would wake up. He would be having so much fun and smiling like a kid when he was with Hijikata and he would wake up. He would wake up to his cold cage of a home and he would wish very much that he was back in sunny Kabuki-Cho with everyone else. He missed everyone, including the I-can't-handle-men Kyuubei and the Gintoki-is-the-only-one-for-me-even-though-he's-taken Sa-chan and the Tsukuyo that always threw kunais at him.

He missed the old hag and that thief of a Catherine, and even Tama, who would destroy their door and furniture while trying to collect rent. He would miss Otae and her black matter. He would even miss the crowded and rowdy streets. He missed everyone and everything.

Since he had nothing to do in the cage, he was always thinking; thinking about what he was going to do when he got out, thinking about who and what he misses most, thinking of what he'd do when he finally sees Hijikata again and others. He was always thinking. This was the time for him to think, since he can't do much.

But one day he couldn't take it anymore, the thinking, so he decided to at least use his muscles and started walking around in circles in the cage. Pacing relaxes him, calms him down. Yes, pacing was good.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Dendou knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," Piko said, raising a glass of wine to his mouth.

"The Shinsengumi are coming close. And Sakata Gintoki has been pacing in his cage."

"Try to throw them off their tracks. Pacing you say?"

"Yes sir."

"That's good," Piko smiles in a cruel way, "That's very good."

* * *

><p>Kagura was riding on Sadaharu's back like she always is and calling out Gintoki's name. She couldn't find him, why can't she find him? Why would Gintoki disappear? <em>He wouldn't do that so someone took him. Someone kidnapped Gin-chan, and when we find them, we'll smash them.<em>

Shinpachi however, was on his feet, running through streets and looking through alleys. This isn't like Gintoki, he wouldn't disappear without a trace. Something must have happened to him. _If he isn't in one piece, I'll cut off their heads._

* * *

><p>The door opened, and Gintoki stopped his pacing to look at the door. It seemed too early for a meal. He was corrected when it was Piko who walked into his concrete jail.<p>

"Hello, Sakata-san. Do you happen to remember me yet?" Piko asked in a joking voice.

Gintoki just glared at him. "I have," He croaked. He hadn't used his voice in such a long time that he couldn't recognize it.

"Really now?" Piko smirked and leaned closer to the cage then he had dared.

"You're the bastards who tried to kill Hijikata-kun. Kidnapping him when he was weak isn't a very manly thing to do, you know."

"Ah, but when opportunity knocks…" Piko's smirk grew wider.

"So how long are you keeping me here?"

"Probably until Hijikata finds you, but I don't think that will happen, so forever and ever."

Gintoki glared at Piko, trying to burn a whole through his smirk. "How intently you stare at me, Sakata-san. Hijikata will be jealous," Piko giggled.

Growling, Gintoki flattened his ears and swished his tail violently.

"Maybe I should just move you to a more secluded spot so you never see daylight again, or your Hijikata. Or maybe just take out Hijikata and let you live, but without your beloved."

Gintoki reached through the bars, trying to grab at Piko, but his hands fell short.

"Come closer, damn it!" Gintoki growled, "Come closer and let me claw out your eyeballs and pull out your tongue!"

"Why, how violent," Piko chuckled and turned away, "Maybe I'd kill you first."

Watching with anger as Piko exited, Gintoki bared his teeth. Once he was out of sight, he punched the bars. As expected, the bars didn't even dent, but Gintoki's fist was bleeding. It didn't hurt though. What hurt the most was how much he was missing Hijikata.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months. 3 months since Gintoki went missing, and Hijikata was falling apart. No one can live without his or her loved one for this long without at least breaking down. Everyone spoke to Hijikata with care, being careful not to bring up the topic of Gintoki, which Hijikata really wants back. He wants to laugh with him, to talk to him, touch him, be annoyed by him, make love with him, but he can't because he's not here. Some bastard has got him and they're not giving him back.<p>

"Why?!" Hijikata yelled as he punched a tree, _"Why aren't you giving him back to me?!"_

Sinking onto his knees and covering his face as he cries his eyes out, Otae quietly brings him back to the headquarters and into his room and pours him a cup of tea.

"You will find him, Hijikata-san," She says in a soothing way.

Hijikata shakes his head, "What if we never find him? Or worse?"

"What you're feeling are not as bad as what I felt when my father passed away," She quietly said.

Looking up, he apologizes, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago. I let it go already."

"I can't let Gintoki go."

"I know, so calm down and look for him with a cool and rational mind, because when you're irrational…"

"You make mistakes,' Hijikata finishes her sentence before sniffing.

"And with him, you can't make a mistake, so drink some tea, calm down and search for him when you're not so emotional," Otae says before standing up and leaving, letting Hijikata be alone with himself.

Sliding a door open, Otae greets the occupant, "Kondo-san?"

"Ah, Otae-san!" Kondo flashes her a small smile.

"I brought Hijikata-san back. He's very upset."

Kondo sighs, "I know. He has to understand that we're trying our best."

Otae smiles, "We all are. I have the cabaret girls opening their ears for any form of gossip that resembles Gin-san."

Kondo gives her a smile, "Thank you Otae-san."

Otae does a small bow, "I'm going back to work."

"Take care."

* * *

><p>Gintoki hates the cage. If they were going to put him in a room with concrete everythings, why did they bother putting him in a cage? It's literally a cage in a cage. It's cageception.<p>

_I suppose I probably _would _have tried to escape at every single time the door opens… _A pacing Gintoki thinks. He stops for a second, angrily staring at the metal bars before he makes his thousandth round in the cage. He was getting sick of this small space. Although already grateful he can stand up, he can't sleep properly. He has to curl up most of the time, and sleeping diagonal doesn't let him move around much. So much as a twitch of a foot and it hits a bar. Shifting his head hits a bar. Only his hands are free, but in reality, he isn't free at all isn't he? Trapped in this cage in a cage for god knows how long.

He was sick of the steely touch of the bars, the metal gray of it. He was sick of it baring his sight of everything except himself. No bird likes to be caged, and that's what Gintoki feels like right now, a caged bird.

_Or at least a caged cat, _Gintoki thinks cruelly.

He wanted to change the color of the bars, so he doesn't have to keep looking at that metal grey, he wants to paint it.

But paint it with what?

He was in a cage with only his clothes on.

His sweat and saliva are transparent.

Oh his blood isn't.

Oh no, blood was red.

A beautiful red.

Crimson red.

It's so red that Gintoki could die for it.

* * *

><p>A man knocked on Piko's door. It wasn't Dendou. He had a mob of dirty blond hair instead of brown. He sort of knows why they're keeping that man, and he sort of understands the hatred that his leader has for him, but he is still young, and doesn't understand things fully. He is confused, why haven't they posted a ransom, or at least told the Shinsengumi they have him? Why are they keeping quiet? It's like achieving something precious, a rare form of jewel, and not telling anyone about it.<p>

Anyways, Shinomiya, the blond's name, was knocking on the door. He heard Piko say "come in", and did as he was told.

"Piko-san," He politely greets, "The… hostage, if I may call him that, is… uhm…"

Piko raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out, Shinomiya."

"He's beating his head against the cage."

"Is he now? Is he bleeding?"

"Y-yes sir. I think he needs medical attention or he can kill himself."

Piko chuckles. "And we don't want him to die now, don't we?" He says in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Red.<p>

The bars weren't that steely grey anymore; they were red.

That crimson red.

That crimson red that he sees dripping down his chest.

Pooling on the floor.

Dripping from the bars.

How wonderful! Finally, a color that isn't grey, black or white!

Red! A beautiful color!

How wonderful!

* * *

><p>Shinomiya follows Piko and a doctor into the room where they held Gintoki.<p>

"Sakata-san!" Piko purred, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't like the grey. Couldn't stand it anymore. So I painted it a different color," Gintoki mumbled, leaning his head against the bars and letting more blood drip down the bars.

"But I can't let you die, you know," Piko says as he pulls out the keys for the cage and unlocking it. Closing the door after the doctor walks in, he lets the doctor do his job. Or part of his job. Piko wanted Gintoki to live, but he also wanted him to be in pain.

Drying up the blood and gauzing it, the doctor finished what he was supposed to do and left the cage, leaving Piko to lock it again.

"Well then, Sakata-san. Until we see each other again," Piko bid the hostage farewell and left with the two other men.

Shinomiya pitied the hostage. No one deserved to be put in a cage and not be treated well. Everyone was equal right? Maybe he should free the hostage. But that would mean trouble with Piko-san.

* * *

><p>The bloodied gauze lay on the floor as Gintoki repeated bashed his head on the bars. The gauze was bad. The gauze didn't let him paint, didn't let him do his art, restricted his freedom.<p>

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunk.

He could feel the blood drip down his face, down his chest, and soaked into his shirt. Sometimes it would just drip off and fall to the floor.

The floor was red too now.

He was turning the cage into red.

Letting red flowers bloom on cold metal.

It was the best miracle ever.

Gintoki let the red flowers bloom all over his metal garden.

His pretty little garden, where flowers bloomed in artificial light.

And he didn't want to stop.

His head felt so much lighter, so much better.

He didn't want to stop.

Not even when Hijikata came.

* * *

><p>"Hijikata-san!" Sougo yelled, running up to the smoking raven. "What do you want Sougo?" Hijikata asked wearily.<p>

"I got an anonymous tip!" Sougo panted while waving a piece of paper, "I found it taped to the gate of the headquarters."

Hijikata took the paper and read it, "Sougo, assemble a team. We're going in."

* * *

><p>Shinomiya was waiting outside the abandoned factory. Carefully hiding out of sight for the guards, he waited for the Shinsengumi. When he saw the group, he quickly crawled out and lifted his arms. "Wait! The guards are still on duty. Wait 5 more minutes."<p>

"Are you the one who sent the letter?" Hijikata frowned and Shinomiya nodded.  
>"What's your name?"<p>

"Sh-Shinoymia. Shinomiya Yashiro."

"What's your relation to this group?"

"I was one of their men. And then I saw how badly the hostage was taken care of. Or more like how he's taking care of himself."

Hijikata's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Why are you telling us the location?"

"Because I don't like what they're doing. They wanted to keep him locked up for a long time to see you suffer, sir. And it's easier to tell you his condition when you look at him yourself."

Hijikata crushed his cigarette with his shoe. "He better be in one piece and not having bits falling off here and there."

"He is in one piece sir, just… a little lighter then you remember," Shinomiya bit his lip.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he got more swords pointing in his face. "I-I'm just taking a piece of paper out!" He squeaked and he slowly took his hand out, a piece of folded white paper on it.

"You guys have to go soon, there will be a gap where a few of you can sneak in. I wrote down instructions for you to follow."

Hijikata eyed Shinomiya wearily. "Yamazaki, stay here and keep an eye on him. I want him still here in this spot alive when I come back out."

Yamazaki nodded and sheathed his sword. Hijikata and his team went into the factory when they saw the gap.

* * *

><p>"Sir!" Dendou slammed open the door, "Sorry for the interruption, but the Shinsengumi are here."<p>

"What?! How did they find us?"

"I'm not very sure sir, but you might want to move."

"Oh, I don't think so, I think you should just keep your butts there," The two heard a voice say. Dendou turned to look at the door, and Sougo was blocking it.

"Stay right there like the pinned butterfly you are," Sougo said, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

* * *

><p>Hijikata separated the team, he let Sougo go after the leader, and he had dispatched small groups of people to round up everyone and arrest them. He himself headed towards the room they kept Gintoki in.<p>

"Turn right after the wall with the words "Fuck the Shinsengumi"…" Hijikata read out loud and looked up, reading the sprat paint on the wall. "Damn it, I'm going to kill those bastards."

Gintoki didn't look up when the door swung open. It's probably Piko anyways.

Or maybe its time for food.

But he didn't want to stop gardening.

It felt nice to garden. Maybe he should be a gardener instead of an odd-jobs worker.

He heard the cage get sliced open and finally looked up. Why would the cage be sliced open? Who would do that to his garden?

* * *

><p>Hijikata broke the lock and opened the door. His breath caught on what he saw. There was red. Red everywhere. Dripping from the bars, pooling on the floor, dripping from the cage floor to the concrete floor, dripping from Gintoki's forehead. Quickly slicing the lock off the cage, Hijikata swung the cage door open.<p>

"Gintoki!" He called, but the albino looked at him with uncertainty.

"Hijikata-kun, hello. I passed out again, huh? Nice to see you again," Gintoki blinked.

"What? 'Nice to see you again'? What are you talking about?"

"What are you going to torment me with now? Memories? A hug? A kiss?"

"Gintoki, what are y—"

"But I'd wake up before you make me happy, and then I'd be in the stupid cage. But its okay now, Now I can make red flowers bloom."

"Gintoki—"

"It looks like it hurts but it really doesn't. It makes me feel so much better," Gintoki smiles a sad smile, "It makes me very happy and—"

He never got to finish the sentence, because Hijikata knocked him out first.

* * *

><p>Well, that wasn't exactly bloody was it?<p>

Still kinda short, but I don't want the next part to be posted so quickly yet :


	7. The Problem Completely Patched Up

So like. I told someone that I would be updating my Gintama fic after I updated the kurobasu one. But my friend is taking forever to tell me her opinions and so I wrote this on a staying-up-late high in 4 hours and I'm making myself sad in writing this. So because I'm not entirely done with my kurobasu one and I'm done with _this _one, Ima just post this one up first.

It's the last chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gintama

* * *

><p>Gintoki's head was throbbing. He shifted uncomfortably, although wherever he shifted, the pain in his head didn't move. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the sheer white of a hospital room. He raised a hand to see if massaging his head would make the pain go away but his fingers touched bandages. When he put slight pressure on them, he winced. It hurt too much, so he gave up on the massage.<p>

Blinking several times, he scans the room and spots Kagura and Shinpachi sitting in the chairs that his room had. He spotted a huge ball of white fluff and assumes that it's Sadaharu. He was, of course, right when Sadaharu peeked over and saw his open red (confused) eyes and started yipping. He rose on his hind paws and stretched his front paws across Gintoki's legs.

Shinpachi woke up to Sadaharu's yipping and saw the abnormally huge dog half-sprawled across the awaken Gintoki's body and shook Kagura awake.

"Kagura-chan! Gin-san is awake!"

Kagura rolled off the chair while struggling to wake up and jumped towards Gintoki. "Gin-chaaaaan!" Kagura squealed as she gave Gintoki her biggest smile. Shinpachi had his head out the door, calling Kondo, Otae, Hijikata and Sougo.

The 3 Shinsengumi and sister rushed into the room and suddenly it was full of high energy and Gintoki is frozen on the spot because he has no idea what the hell is going on. Everyone was speaking at once and there was so much action and Gintoki just shut down and stared blankly at everyone while not registering anything that they were trying to say. When they realized that nothing was sinking, they slowly calmed themselves down.

"Gin-san, you were gone for a very long time you know," Shinpachi said, worried as usual.

"Really? Couldn't tell the time in there," Gintoki replied.

"You couldn't send us some kind of message?" Kagura asked, "Like in a potato or a paper aeroplane?"

"This isn't the spy movies that you watch, Kagura," Gintoki chuckled, "They didn't let me know anything and when you're in a cage in the middle of some room you can't exactly do much."

"Did they feed you well?" Otae asks.

Gintoki stares at her and says, "I'd rather eat your tamagoyakis."

Suddenly, everyone knew how bad the food was, because nothing was worse then Otae's tamagoyaki, but that really wasn't it. He just missed them, that's all.

"Why were you hitting your head against the bars," Hijikata softly asks.

Gintoki turned to look out the window with an expressionless face. "Was the only thing I could do to relieve the stress of being caged up."

Everyone remained silent now, not sure on what to say, not sure if they even wanted to speak anymore.

"We should leave those two to catch up," Kondo breaks the silence and pats Hijikata on the shoulder before leaving, everyone else following him out.

Silence continued on in the room with the two people. Hijikata shifted the chairs from where they were to beside the bed and sat down.

"Hey, long time no see," Hijikata softly mumbles, looking down at his feet. He doesn't really know what to say.

"Not really," Gintoki mumbles.

Hijikata blinks, "'Nice to see you again', was what you said the other time too. I don't understand how you could have recently seen me, because I haven't seen you."

"But you're just like all the others right?"

Hijikata frowns. What's he talking about? "What?"

"The others, you're just like them."

"What others?"

"The others in the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"I can't believe I have to explain this to you again."

_Again? _Hijikata's eyes were wide. _What's happening? Is there something wrong with his brain?_

"I would have dreams. If would always feel very real, but I wouldn't call them hallucinations."

He continued, "It would always start happy. I was with everyone, and everyone was with me. I would be in Kabuki Cho and not stuck in some stupid cage. I would be feeling the sun down my back, the rain against my face, the wind blowing through my hair. I would feel all that happiness, allow myself to fall into that dream, and I would wake up in this cage. The cage that was so grey. Grey."

Hijikata stared at him for a few seconds, unsure on what to say. He had let Gintoki be taken for so long, and he had to go through all this suffering, so it was his fault that he's like that isn't it?

"Hey," Gintoki snaps Hijikata out of his thoughts, "When I wake up, I'm going to still be in that cage right?"

Hijikata shook his head; "We got you out a few days ago. Piko and his men are all locked up now, they won't be escaping a second time."

Gintoki chuckles but has a sad expression on his face, "How cruel Hijikata-kun. You told me that the last time I saw you. You already know you can't play the same thing to me."

"No!" Hijikata stands up and shouts, "It's true Gintoki! We got you out of that cage, we found you! You're not in that cage anymore!"

"But when I wake up, that's exactly where I'm going to find myself in isn't it? You're cruel that way Hijikata-kun, always telling me that I'm out when I really aren't."

"_Listen to me!" _Hijikata screams, tears rolling down his cheek. This isn't the Gintoki he knows. This isn't the Gintoki _anyone _knows. Gintoki is deceiving himself into thinking he's still in that cage. Kondo and Sougo rush in when they heard the shouts and they pulled Hijikata away from damaging Gintoki anymore than he damaged himself already.

"Was I really that late?! _Did I really find you that late?!" _Hijikata sobs as he sags in Kondo and Sougo's arms, barely supporting himself to stand up. Gintoki just looks at him with expressionless eyes. He wasn't going to be drawn into this dream. Not again, not ever. He wasn't going to fall into the trap that his brain made up. Not anymore.

Kondo and Sougo bring Hijikata out and he flops lifelessly into the waiting chairs.

"What happened?" Shinpachi asks, and Hijikata takes a shuddering breath before saying, "He thinks he's still in a cage and this is all just a dream."

Shinpachi frowns, "Maybe if we just talk to him about it…"

"He's stubborn, remember?" Hijikata sadly smiles, "He won't listen."

"If you don't try, you won't know," Shinpachi says as he stands up, "Come on, let's go, Kagura-chan."

The two go in to convince Gintoki that he's not in a dream and its all real, but Hijikata knows that they're going to fail. He wonders if Gintoki will ever become normal again.

* * *

><p>Doctor Kanna's black ears twitched and she looks up, as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," She says as she puts her pen down. Dark-haired woman was doing some paperwork at the moment, which she was relieved to put off for at least a short moment.<p>

Hijikata quietly sits down in the seat in front of her. "Hijikata-san," She greets, "Is something wrong with Sakata-san?"

"Yeah," He shakily says, "He thinks he's in a dream."

"A dream?"

"He thinks this isn't reality."

She gives him a sad smile, "That's really nothing wrong physically, you know, I checked his brain scans. It's mental damage that you're looking for, so you're talking to the wrong doctor."

"I know, I just…" Hijikata lets out a shaky sigh, "I just want to talk to someone who doesn't know him."

She smiles, "I see. I don't think you'd want to hear about his wounds then."

"What about his wounds? They were caused by him banging his head against the bars right?"

"Well, yes. But the reason on why he was banging it is rather… painful to hear."

"He told me," Hijikata says softly, "That it was the only option to relieve his stress."

"It's something like that. You see, now with this whole cat-thing, we're more animal then ever correct? Although we were animals to begin with."

Hijikata nods, understanding what she's talking about.

"And do you know what happens to animals in cages?"

Hijikata shakes his head.

"Well, animals aren't used to cages, they're used to roam free, so when they're put in a cage, they feel restricted. After a while, they pace. Sometimes when you go to the zoo, you see the animals pacing, and that means that they are under a lot of stress."

"But what has that got to do with…"

"Ah, I was just getting to that. When they feel _very _restricted, they cannot move freely, and it drives them crazy. And because they're going crazy, they start banging their head against whatever they are being kept in, perhaps as a way to try to escape."

"How do you know?"

"I had a project once, in high school. It was a project on bear bile and illegal animal parts used as fake herbs. We went for a lecture, and it was about the bears being kept for their bile. They were kept in very small cages. Some of the bears hit their heads so often and so hard that they have scars on their foreheads."

"So while he was in that cage, he was trying to escape in his own weird way?"

"I suppose you could say that," She smiles, hoping that she managed to make him feel better.

"Do you suppose he will have scars?"

"It is likely, since his wounds kept reopening from being hit on bars, but he could always cover it up with a fringe."

Hijikata smiles but still sadly. "As long as he's back to normal, scars are the least to worry about," He says as he stands to leave. Doctor Kanna shakes his hand and they exchange brief goodbyes before he leaves and she is left with her paper work.

* * *

><p>Hijikata returns to the waiting area outside Gintoki's room to see that Shinpachi and Kagura are back. "So how did it go?" He asks.<p>

Shinpachi sighs and Kagura shakes her head. He noticed that Otae was gone and figured that she was probably inside talking to Gintoki. He sends the kids home, not wanting them to camp out in the hospital and returns to his room in the headquarters.

He thought that it had ended when he found Gintoki, but apparently not.

* * *

><p>He went back the next day, bringing Gintoki his strawberry milk as a gift. He smiled as he went in, not wanting to tell Gintoki that he was actually rather sad.<p>

"Got you some strawberry milk," He says as he sits down beside Gintoki's bed and hands him the milk. Gintoki takes it, but doesn't drink it. "Thank you, Hijikata-kun, but I won't be drinking this."

"Why? I thought you liked strawberry milk?"

"The last time you gave me strawberry milk, I was drinking it halfway and I woke up to the cage."

"But what If I told you that it was different?"

"I don't see how it would get any more different."

"What If I told you that nothing would happen when you drink it and it will just stay like this?"

Gintoki laughs, "What are you talking about? It always happens. You always promise me these things and I always accept them too quickly. Why are you so eager to get me back in that cage?"

"Then why aren't you so eager to believe that you aren't in the cage anymore?"

Crimson eyes stare into serious blue ones. "You look like you haven't slept in a few days."

"Yeah," Hijikata sadly smiles, "How can I sleep when you're out there, missing, having god-knows-what being done to you."

Gintoki sighs, "Its really nice to know that you're looking frantically for me."

"But I've already found you."

"Not yet."

Hijikata looks at Gintoki as the albino looks out the window. "The next moment you know, I'd be in that cage again, hoping that you'd come. It's really stupid how I can't get myself out."

"That's why I came to get you."

Gintoki turns back to Hijikata and smiles, "No you haven't."

"How can I prove it?"

"It's usually when I'm the happiest. The happiest moment in the dream."

"Like what?"

"When everyone is laughing, enjoying themselves. When I'm with you."

"I'm with you now."

"But I'm not the happiest, not yet."

"Then when?"

"I'm not going to tell you, because I don't want to fall again."

"Gintoki—"

"I'm not telling you!" He shouts as he claps his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes tight. "I don't want to fall again," He whimpers.

"Okay, okay," Hijikata tries to calm him down and reaches to touch his hand but Gintoki jerks away, "Don't touch me!"

Hijikata is left stunned at the sudden outburst.

"Don't touch me," Gintoki repeats as he looks down at his blanket-covered knees.

"Why?"

"Because physical contact is… I'm not telling you."

"But you were close to spilling, might as well say it."

"No."

"Gintoki."

"_No!" _Red eyes turn back up to look at Hijikata and the officer can see the fear in those eyes. They looked like the eyes of a kid being bullied. Pressing his mouth in a thin line, he nods and leaves before Gintoki gets even angrier and hurts himself. _I'll try again tomorrow, _Hijikata thinks to himself.

Gintoki watches Hijikata leave and looks down at the small carton of strawberry milk.

"Idiot," Gintoki mumbles, "It's not even cold…"

* * *

><p>Hijikata, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Otae visit Gintoki daily. They try to convince him, but after awhile, they stop and just tell him what had happened while he was gone. They told him what they did, what they didn't, what they didn't do when they were supposed to and what they did when they weren't supposed to. They told him all the events on when Catherine had gotten herself a boyfriend again but it ended up really weird.<p>

Gintoki finally laughs and smiles, but no one can stop him from believing that this isn't a dream. They can't get him to believe that this is reality, because they had let Gintoki have the dreams too many times.

No, not they, Hijikata. Hijikata had taken too long and let Gintoki be more exposed to the dreams. It was his fault that he's like this, and much as to how he'd like his Gintoki back to normal, he's currently stuck in place like everyone else.

He hears his name on the way to the hospital and turns. Shinomiya was running down the street. "How is Gintoki-san?" He asks in between pants.

"Still the same," Hijikata sighs. Shinomiya says a small 'oh'. "I should have gone to you earlier…"

"Well, late is better then never. If not for you, he wouldn't be with us right now."

"That's…" Shinomiya blushes at the compliment.

Hijikata raises an eyebrow, "Are you procrastinating from your community service?"

Shinomiya squeaks, "Eep! Of course not!"

He quickly dashes off to sweep the floors of Kabuki Cho, and Hijikata continues on his way to the hospital. He stops in front of a supermarket, wondering if he should re-try the strawberry milk. It had been 2 weeks, and Gintoki was going to be discharged soon. He had to solve Gintoki's mental issue before he gets discharged or it would get very annoying and complicated, so he decides to quickly purchase the milk and be on his way.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hijikata greets. Gintoki cheerfully greets back, and so do Kagura and Shinpachi.<p>

"You kids are here early," Hijikata mumbles as he grabs himself a chair.

"Well, Gin-san is getting discharged in 3 days, so we're excited," Shinpachi smiles.

Hijikata chuckles and Gintoki feels all warm and fluffy seeing Hijikata's smile.

"I thought I'd try again, but I don't think you'd accept it again," Hijikata says as he hands Gintoki the strawberry milk.

"It's cold this time," Gintoki laughs as he opens the carton and drinks it. "It's been awhile, strawberry milk!" He says happily.

"So are you convinced that this is reality?" Hijikata asks and Gintoki's smile stays in place. "About halfway though. There is only one thing that will seal the deal."

"And what's that?"

Gintoki's smile disappears, "It's too much of a gamble though. If it works out, then it's very good, but if it doesn't then it's very bad."

"Why is it very good?"

"Because that means I'm finally out of the cage."

"And then why is it very bad?"

"Because that means that I got my hopes up but ended up in the cage again."

"Wouldn't you want to take the risk?"

Gintoki looks at Hijikata sadly, "You were always the one to make me fall, you know that?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You would always tell me what I wished to hear, but then you would betray me and I would end up in the cage."

"But what if I told you it's different?"

"It will never be different. You have cruelly made all my dreams into loops, to start happy, and end torturous."

"You're already half-believing this reality, Gintoki."

"Out of everyone, you always made me wake up to the harshest reality."

"This reality won't be harsh at all, I promise."

"Really? What will you do if it's all a lie?"

"I'll commit seppuku."

Gintoki laughs, "I guess it's fair enough. We'd both be dead then."

"So what do you need to do?"

"You mean what _you _need to do."

"Me?"

"I have a feeling that we're unwanted and have stayed in this room for too long, so I'll leave you two guys at it," Shinpachi says, pulling the protesting Kagura out with him, giving the two men their privacy, "Tell us how it goes, okay, Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata nodded as the two headed out.

"Well, Shinpachi didn't really need to do that."

"But I feel more comfortable to do whatever that you want me to do now."

"Is that so?" Gintoki chuckles.

"Hey! There _are _shy people in this world!"

"Yeah, just not you!" Gintoki giggles.

"Look can we get this done and over with?" Hijikata mumbles, flushing slightly.

"Okay. What you need to do is to kiss me."

"What?" Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you did before. And that was also when I fell back to reality from the highest level of the building. It was the most cruel joke ever played on me, Hijikata-kun."

"You want me… To repeat the most cruel thing done to you in the cage?"

"It _is _when I'm the most happiest."

"But wouldn't that mean that I'm going to make you even more hurt if it turns out that you _are _still in that cage?"

"Are you saying that I am _still _in the cage?"

"N-no! I'm just… Going along with your stupid belief."

"Then it would be a lesson for me to learn from."

"Well… if it's okay with you then…" Hijikata mumbles as he leans in and touches his lips to Gintoki's. The black-haired male closed his eyes and let it last for a second before opening them and moving back. Gintoki's eyes fluttered open and Hijikata asks, "So is this still a dream?"

"No," Gintoki smiles, "If it were, I would be in the cage when I opened my eyes."

Hijikata smiles, "I told you so."

"Can I have another one?"

"Greedy asshole," Hijikata joked before leaning back down and giving him another kiss.

* * *

><p>Gintoki opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the cage, breathing in the smell of dust and dried blood, hearing the absolute nothingness, and touching the cold steel of the cage floor.<p>

"No," He breathes, "No, no, no, no! He promised me! I was out of this hellhole!"

He stands up and circles around the cage before gripping and punching the bars. "_You promised me!"_

(—toki)

"_Why are you always so cruel to me?!"_

(Gintoki)

"_How much do you want me to suffer?"_

"Oi!"

Gintoki's body springs forward to sit upright and eyes snap open to see Hijikata's face and his room. He's panting and sweating and feeling an adrenaline rush.

"Hey, I'm right here," Hijikata frowns and gives Gintoki a hug.

"I had that stupid nightmare again," Gintoki mumbles into Hijikata's chest.

"I could tell, you punched me in the stomach."

"Oh, I did? I'm sorry Hijikata-kun," Gintoki laughs as he snuggles closer to Hijikata.

"I have to go to work you know."

"Can I come?"

"What for?"

"Don't want you to leave me."

Hijikata sighs and pulls Gintoki's head from where it was against his chest, looks into those crimson eyes before dry lips touched equally dry lips.

"Hey, I'm right here," Hijikata repeats, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Hijikata chuckles, "I'll commit seppuku if I ever did, but if I die in my line of work, then it would probably be the equal to seppuku."

"You can't die and leave me here."

"I'm not planning of dying anytime soon."

"Good because I plan on being with you until we're wrinkly."

"I don't think I ever want to be wrinkly."

"This is a fact of life, Oogushi-kun," Gintoki grins before pouncing on the officer and tickling him.

"Hey! You two going to come out and eat breakfast or what?" Shinpachi shouts from the living room and the two giggling men emerged from Gintoki's room.

The four of them sat down for breakfast and they ate like a family.

Gintoki is more then halfway back to normal, although no one was that normal yet, with the whole cat-ear-tail thing, but Hijikata is only thankful that Gintoki doesn't believe that reality is a dream anymore.

He's thankful that Gintoki is now back with them, which is the same with Gintoki, because the whole of Kabuki Cho is his family and he doesn't want it to be taken away from him ever again.

-End-

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys, haha C:<p>

Frankly I thought it could be longer, but my writing skills aren't that high yet so this is the best I could do haha. Hope you liked it C:


End file.
